Trois
by Aiiwa
Summary: La fin de la guerre approche. Harry Potter et ses amis ont besoin d'alliés. Dumbledore fait alors appel à deux peuples aux pouvoirs stupéfiants qui acceptent de les aider : les Loups, menés par Namikaze Naruto et les Nocturas, sorte particulière de Vampires, dirigés par Uchiha Sasuke. Mais une guerre est meurtrière, qui restera-t-il à la fin de leur combat ? SasuNaru et Drarry !


**Trois**

**Disclaimer 1 **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer 2 :** Les personnages de Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J.K Rowling et ne sont pas à moi.

**Résumé : ** La guerre approche, la bataille est imminente. Harry Potter et ses amis ont besoin d'alliés. Dumbledore fait alors appel à deux peuples aux pouvoirs stupéfiants qui acceptent de les aider : les Loups, menés par Namikaze Naruto et les Nocturas, sorte particulière de Vampires, dirigés par Uchiha Sasuke. Mais une guerre est meurtrière, qui restera-t-il à la fin de leur combat ?_  
_

**Note** : Coucou ! Alors voilà un petit crossover Harry Potter et Naruto (j'adore ce crossover !), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Les âges et les situations du livre originel ne sont pas respectés.  
Harry et ses amis ont tous (allez, un âge au hasard), seize ans. Les frères Weasley en ont dix-huit. (Parce que j'ai décidé que ça serait comme ça, na !).

Dumbledore n'est pas mort et Sirius non plus (ah vous voyez que je peux être gentille ;) ) Les Horcruxes (est-ce que ça s'écrit comme ça ?) ont été détruits. Il ne reste plus que Voldy ^^

Il n'y a pas non plus eu la bataille finale contre Voldemort. D'autres petites précisions seront apportées au fur et à mesure.

* * *

Harry Potter la sentait bien cette année.  
Mais oui, après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison que cette nouvelle année scolaire à Poudlard se passe mal.

Non ?

Le sorcier aux yeux émeraudes apercevait déjà l'imposant château au loin. Plus que quelques minutes et il serait de retour chez lui . Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient assis en face de lui. La magnifique jeune fille tenait la main de son petit ami, le rouquin complexé. Harry les regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux de pouvoir les retrouver après un infernal été chez les Dursley.  
Il ne se doutait pas que cette année serait encore plus particulière que les autres.

Dans une joyeuse animation, ils arrivèrent au château et longèrent un chemin éclairé par plusieurs flammes en suspension dans l'air.

- Ah, la Grande Salle et son plafond magique, sourit Ron avec un air légèrement béat. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'orage pour cette rentrée ...

Rusard, toujours mal fagoté et désagréable, les observait et râlait pour que tous les élèves se mettent en rang devant les portes closes de la Grande Salle. Aucune des quatre maisons ne l'écoutait et il recommença à grogner pour lui-même sur l'indiscipline des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

- Incroyable, ce gars, soupira Ron. Nan mais c'est dingue ! Toujours à tirer une tête d'enterrement !

A ce moment précis, Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, passa devant eux. Grise et maigre, elle se mit à cracher et s'hérisser le poil en voyant Ron. Elle partit, toujours en crachant en sa direction.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? gémit le roux.

Hermione cacha un petit rire en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et Harry réprima difficilement un sourire. Les Gryffondor parlaient joyeusement entre eux, incluant dans leur conversation les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Seuls les Serpentard restaient à part. Justement, en parlant des Serpentard. Harry coula un regard vers eux et ne fut pas surpris de tomber sur Draco. Celui-ci, renfrogné comme à son habitude, était appuyé sur le mur dans une pose de beau gosse nonchalante. Harry soupira, le Serpentard semblait égal à lui-même : fier, arrogant et je m'en-foutiste. Et toujours aussi beau, rajouta mentalement Harry.

McGonagall apparut alors, reportant l'attention d'Harry sur elle. Vêtue de son éternelle robe de sorcière, elle les invita à entrer dans la Grande Salle en donnant des instructions :

- Que Gryffondor et Serpentard s'installent sur la troisième table et que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle aillent sur la quatrième !

Des murmures perplexes agitèrent la masse d'élèves.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Hermione. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous asseoir ensemble ?

- Crois-moi, ne t'étonnes pas si ça ne provoque pas deux ou trois meurtres avec les Serpentard, soupira Harry.

- Oh oui.

Les portes s'ouvrent et les élèves pénètrent et s'installent comme McGonagall l'avait indiqué.

Rogue les incita à se dépêcher. Tous s'exécutèrent et le trio de Gryffondor se retrouvèrent en bout de table, là où étaient les places les plus proches des professeurs. Ironie du sort, Fred et George étaient assis à côté de Malefoy. Les rouquins et le blond se lancèrent des regards haineux avant de s'ignorer tout simplement.  
Dumbledore adressa alors un clin d'œil complice à Harry qui fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi deux rangées étaient-elles vides ? A qui étaient-elles adressées ?

Pour faire taire le brouhaha ambiant, l'illustre directeur écarta les bras et lança un tonitruant :

- Silence !

Comme voulu, le silence se fit.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Poudlard, jeunes sorciers.

Et commença ainsi le discours habituel, suivi de la cérémonie de Répartition.  
Une fois que cela fut fait, Dumbledore répondit enfin à la question que tous se posaient. Il survola la seule rangée complète de ses yeux clairs et malicieux et annonça:

- Vous avez tous remarqué qu'il y a deux maisons par table, contrairement aux années précédentes où il n'y en avait qu'une. En effet, vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de vous faire découvrir deux autres mondes que vous ne connaissez pas.

Nouveaux chuchotements remplis d'incompréhension. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. Ils ne saisissaient pas ce que voulait dire Dumbledore.

- Vous connaissez deux mondes. Celui des Moldus et le votre, celui des sorciers.

Hermione devint blanche et Harry serra doucement son poignet pour la faire réagir.

- Hermione ?

La jeune sorcière cligna des yeux et bégaya :

- Il ne peut quand même pas ... Ce n'est pas possible.

Ron attira une Hermione choqué contre lui, la rassurant un peu. Avec un grand sourire, Dumbledore poursuivit :

- Il existe en réalité quatre mondes sur cette planète.

Une clameur s'éleva que le directeur fit taire d'un regard.

- Vous voyez bien que nous vivons cachés des Moldus depuis des centaines d'années. Et deux autres peuples dissimulent leur présence à nos yeux. Mais les circonstances nous poussent à nous faire de nouveaux alliés.

« Le retour de Voldemort. » songea Harry.

- Ils sont humains ? s'exclama Seamus.

Dumbledore acquiesça, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- Au cours de cette année, vous allez travailler en équipe avec eux. La meilleure équipe sera très largement récompensée.

Le regard bleu du sorcier se fit un peu plus sévère :

- Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression auprès d'eux. Ils pourraient devenir des alliés précieux et leur aide nous sera sûrement vitale.

« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? » pensa Harry. « Il n'est peut être pas mauvais de rencontrer de nouveaux peuples... »

- Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Noctura, souvent confondus avec les Vampires ?

Tandis qu'Hermione, un peu moins pâle, hochait vigoureusement la tête, une voix s'éleva du côté des Serdaigle :

- Ils n'existent pas ! Ce ne sont que des contes !

Dumbledore s'attendait à cette réaction, il répondit placidement :

- Et non. Bien que vous n'en ayez jamais eu connaissance, ils existent bel et bien. Je suppose que personne ne me croira si je dis qu'avec le second peuple que je n'ai pas encore nommé, ils représentent la moitié de la population humaine sur Terre ?

Des mâchoires se décrochèrent et Hermione laissa échapper un « Je le savais » bas.  
Harry ne pensait pas que Dumbledore mentait. Mais c'était quand même un peu gros à avaler. Il lui faudrait une preuve.

- Les Noctura ne sont pas comme les Vampires que vous connaissez. Ils sont bien plus organisés et ils n'ont pas du tout les mêmes caractéristiques qu'eux. Ne les traitez jamais de buveurs de sang voire même de Vampire, ils n'apprécieraient pas.

Silence pensif.

- Bien. Passons aux seconds. Vous connaissez les Animagus et les Loups-garous de notre monde. Il existe pourtant une race particulière de Loup-garou. Ils prennent une forme lupine selon leur propre désir et leur vie n'est pas dictée par la Lune. Si vous voulez, ce peuple est composé d'un virgule cinq milliard d'Animagus ayant la forme d'un puissant canidé. Ils sont généralement appelés Loups. Je suis sûr que Nocturas et Loups se feront tous une plaisir de répondre à vos questions mais ne les harcelez pas non plus, conseilla Dumbledore.

Bon, moins de murmures interrogatifs, c'était déjà plus facile d'avaler ça. Les sorciers étaient alors excités comme pas possible : ils voulaient voir ces mystérieuses personnes. Dumbledore comprenait ça et leva la main, demandant une dernière fois le silence.

- J'ai hâte de voir les Loups ... Ils ont l'air fascinants, commenta Harry à mi-voix.

Il savait comme le professeur Lupin avait souffert de sa condition de loup-garou alors il avait hâte de voir ces individus pouvant se contrôler à volonté. Justement, il croisa le regard de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui-ci ayant repris sa place lors du départ d'Ombrage.  
Lupin avait l'air ... assez curieux, lui aussi.

- Moi, fit Hermione d'une voix rêveuse, attirant l'attention d'Harry, j'ai envie de rencontrer des Nocturas. La légende dit qu'ils sont beaux et remplis de charme. Ils sont si mystérieux.

Ron grimaça. Il n'appréciait pas trop le ton énamouré de sa petite amie.

- ... Accueillez maintenant le lycée Deinos des Noctura et celui Therione des Loups, tous deux originaires de New-York !

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit sourd, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Harry se pencha en arrière pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Tous eurent le souffle coupé. Les Loups et les Noctura rayonnaient d'une beauté surnaturelle. Les premiers se déplaçaient d'une façon ... féline et emplie de grâce et les seconds ne faisaient pas de bruit en marchant.

Les Nocturas étaient plus pâles que les Loups mais n'avaient pas les yeux rouges, comme le disait pourtant la légende. Ils souriaient légèrement en regardant les sorciers mais ... semblaient hostiles aux Loups.  
Ces derniers riaient et semblaient tous remplis d'énergie et de joie de vivre mais eux aussi regardaient de temps en temps les Nocturas d'une façon qui n'avait rien d'amicale.

Cependant, ce qui frappa les élèves de Poudlard, ce fut les deux personnes à la tête des deux colonnes traversant la salle.

L'un avait un visage d'une beauté froide et des yeux noirs, profonds comme des abysses infinies. Ses cheveux noirs de jais encadraient son visage avant de se dresser avec classe sur son crâne. Sa silhouette était baraquée, les muscles de ses bras se dessinaient sous sa chemise bleu nuit, chemise entrouverte sur un torse parfait. Sa peau avait la même couleur que la lune et Harry devina, de part sa classe et son aura, qu'il était le meneur des Nocturas.

L'autre était tout aussi beau, si ce n'était plus, mais d'une façon radicalement différente. Son visage un peu plus masculin que celui de son homologue vampire était étiré d'un large sourire pétillant. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une lâche tresse qui tombait sur ses reins et deux mèches encadraient ses joues, l'affinant légèrement. Sa peau était bien plus bronzée que celle des Vampires. Il semblait moins baraqué que le meneur Noctura, ce qui étonna Harry qui aurait imaginé l'inverse, mais restait musclé. Sa propre chemise, blanche, était entièrement ouverte, dévoilant un torse ciselé et un ventre parfaitement plat. Le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. Deux yeux céruléens, magnifiques et brillants. Un bleu où l'on ne pouvait que ce perdre.  
S'arrachant difficilement à sa contemplation, Harry en conclut que ce beau blond était le leader des Loups.

Quand Harry regarda autour de lui, il vit les yeux écarquillés des sorciers, leurs mâchoires pendantes et l'hallucination totale qu'ils éprouvaient. Hermione avait tort.  
Les Noctura n'étaient pas beaux. Ils étaient magnifiques et les Loups l'étaient tout autant.

Ils attiraient tous les regard, garçons et filles se perdant dans la contemplation de ces êtres surnaturels.

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Dumbledore, un regard suffit aux deux meneurs pour que leur groupe respectifs aillent s'asseoir, chacun à une table différente.

- Wah, lâcha Hermione. C'est ... dingue.

Même Ron acquiesça, ne pouvant dire le contraire. Les leaders étaient restés près du directeur. Le blond murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du brun. Ce dernier ne se dérida pas, à l'aise mais froid, et répliqua quelque chose à l'oreille du Loup qui leva ses yeux sublimes au ciel.

Dumbledore attendit que l'effet provoqué par les Noctura et Loups se dissipe et il les présenta, désignant le blond puis le brun :

- Voici Naruto Namikaze et Sasuke Uchiha, les dirigeants respectifs des Loups et des Nocturas. Des questions ?

Personne n'osa lever la main.  
Sauf Hermione, évidemment. Dumbledore l'invita à prendre la parole et elle se leva, s'adressant à Naruto.

- Tu es le dirigeant de ton école ... Ce n'est pas un peu étrange ?

Naruto eut un sourire goguenard.

- Je ne dirige pas mon lycée ... commença-t-il, s'attirant les soupirs soulagés des sorciers.

Sa voix était claire et mélodieuse. Il survola les personnes présentes de son regard bleu et termina :

- Je fais parti du clan régnant sur l'ensemble des Loups. J'en suis le second leader.

Des cris étouffés se firent entendre et Sasuke réprima un rire.

- Ah et je précise que le bellâtre à côté de moi est aussi le second meneur de tous les Nocturas, ajouta Naruto, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Mais ... Vous êtes comme deux familles royales ? Et vous en êtes les princes, demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- C'est exactement ça.

La voix de Sasuke résonna, un peu plus grave que celle de Naruto mais remplie de nuances. Une voix caressante et attirante.

- Bien. Autre question ?

Un Serpentard se leva alors et interrogea les deux leaders sur un ton sec et méprisant, sûrement jaloux de leur succès :

- Vous ne pratiquez pas la magie ... Et vous croyez que nous allons nous abaissez à travailler avec des presque Moldus comme vous ?

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard rapide et acquiescèrent. En une seconde, ils avaient disparu et la seconde d'après, ils réapparaissaient.  
Sasuke était posé près du Serpentard qui avait parlé et Naruto s'était assis sur la table, juste entre l'élève impertinent et son voisin. Le regard du blond était devenu bleu acier et celui de Sasuke rougeoyant. Tous deux menaçants.  
Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, le temps de faire peur au Serpentard, puis, dans une concordance parfaite, retrouvèrent leur place près de Dumbledore en une seconde.

Le Serpentard était loin d'eux, comment avaient-ils fait pour arriver près de l'élève en si peu de temps ?

Harry ne semblait pas surpris. Il était évident que les Loups et Nocturas avaient des facultés cachées. Comment auraient-ils pu se dissimuler au reste du monde, sinon ?

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit furtivement et termina son discours :

- Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Le reste viendra en temps voulu. Je pense cependant que les meneurs ont une petite précision à ajouter.

Sasuke hocha la tête et prit la parole :

- Bien que cela ne vous concerne pas directement, vous pourriez être indirectement impliqués ...

- En effet, les Loups et les Nocturas se haïssent depuis des milliers d'années, poursuivit Naruto d'un ton joyeux. Alors, ne vous étonnez pas si un de mes Loups se bat contre un Noctura.  
- Et ne vous inquiétez pas non plus pour nous.

Sasuke et Naruto eurent un sourire féroce et le brun continua :

- Nous ne pratiquons pas la magie mais nous avons un net avantage sur vous. Nos blessures se guérissent seules.

Naruto se racla la gorge et Sasuke rajouta :

- Sous certaines conditions pour les Nocturas et automatiquement pour les Loups.

- Ouais, c'est ça, rattrape-toi, tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la condition, grogna Naruto, à mi-voix.

Harry fut un des rares à entendre ces paroles.

- Nous avons une espérance de vie d'environ mille ans.

- Mille cinq cents, corrigea Sasuke, s'attirant le soupir de Naruto.

- C'est pareil, Sas'... ke, rajouta le blondinet en voyant l'air menaçant du Noctura. Sur ce, bon appétit, lança-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

Harry et tous les autres étaient bouche bée. Sur le cul, littéralement. Une faculté d'autoguérison ?! Une espérance de vie si grande ?! Impossible...  
Et pourtant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, songeant à une autre chose l'ayant frappé.

Naruto avait bien dit que Nocturas et Loups se détestaient.

Mais alors pourquoi semblait-t-il si complice avec Sasuke et pourquoi semblait-il au jeune sorcier que leurs mains s'étaient entrelacées une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils n'aillent s'asseoir ?

Les mets les plus succulents apparurent sous leurs yeux à tous. Harry se rendit compte que les Nocturas mangeaient comme eux mais avaient une préférence pour la viande sanglante. Quant aux Loups, ils avalaient surtout tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.  
Harry, focalisé sur Naruto, remarqua qu'il était d'un naturel très joyeux et compréhensif alors qu'il dirigeait ses Loups fermement. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Les Loups étaient, pour la plupart, surexcités et parlaient rapidement en riant alors que les Nocturas étaient bien plus calmes.  
Le repas se déroulait sans accroc lorsque Harry sentit un regard sur son dos. Perplexe, il se retourna mais ne vit que ses amis et, un peu plus loin, Draco en train de manger sans un mot. Harry haussa les épaules et continua de manger en participant activement aux conversations des Gryffondor.  
Le dîner se finit deux heures plus tard. Par magie, les plats disparurent des tables et Dumbledore demanda leur attention :

- Je suppose que vous êtes tous impatients de voir ce dont les Loups et les Nocturas sont capables. Ainsi, je vous propose, Naruto et Sasuke, de leur faire une petite démonstration. Cela vous convient-il ?

Les leaders échangèrent un regard. Naruto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire hocha la tête, suivi de Sasuke.

Ils se levèrent et une estrade apparut. Ils montèrent dessus et leurs yeux bleus et noirs se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Harry avait la sensation qu'ils se comprenaient parfaitement, sans aucune parole. Quand Naruto sourit et que Sasuke ricana, il eut vraiment l'impression qu'ils se parlaient mentalement, comme unis par un lien télépathique.

Alors que le silence s'était fait et que tous retenaient leur souffle, les yeux de Naruto virèrent brutalement au doré alors que les pupilles rouges de Sasuke prenaient la forme de trois virgules.

- Oh ... Sharingan, Sa-chan, railla Naruto. Quel honneur.

- Et toi ... Me feras-tu le plaisir d'utiliser ta véritable force ? répondit Sasuke du tac au tac.

- Jamais, souffla Naruto avant de se jeter en avant.

En une fraction de seconde, un majestueux loup doré de trois mètres se tenait devant eux.

- Il est aussi grand ? Je croyais que les Loups étaient des Animagus et, du coup, avaient la forme d'un animal existant ... Il n'existe pas de loup aussi grand murmura Harry. Je ne comprends pas ...

- Je crois savoir pourquoi mais je demanderai à Naruto pour être sûre, fit Hermione, songeuse.

Sasuke bougea au dernier moment pour ne pas se prendre l'animal de plein fouet et disparut à la vue de tous.  
Avant de réapparaître au-dessus de Naruto, couteau en main.

Harry retint son souffle. Pour un sorcier, une blessure comme celle que s'apprêtait à faire Sasuke à Naruto, était mortelle.  
Le loup évita le coup et semblait sourire de toutes ses dents.

Le combat prit une toute autre tournure.

Ils effectuaient à la perfection une danse mortelle et sauvage, entre animalerie et grâce. La queue touffue du loup se balançait doucement dans son dos alors que Sasuke tournait lentement autour de lui. Leurs regards ne se quittaient jamais.

Et Harry eut un déclic.

Quand ses amis voyaient des coups brutaux et au corps à corps, lui voyait des étreintes dérobées.  
Quand ses amis voyaient des gestes violents, lui percevait la retenue des coups et la douce caresse qui en résultait.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Naruto reprit forme humaine et sauta deux ou trois fois en arrière. Il portait ses vêtements qui paraissaient un peu froissés. Un large sourire éclairait son visage et celui de Sasuke était détendu.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et Harry y vit aussi un tendre échange entre eux.

Les autres sorciers prièrent pour que tous les Loups et Nocturas n'étaient pas comme eux, sinon ils allaient tous se faire massacrer.

Un Serpentard, comme toujours, prit peur de la force que représentait les deux jeunes hommes. Il se leva, paniqué, et brandit sa baguette. Le visage blême, sans trop réfléchir, il lança son sort :

- Sectumsempera !

Le sort fusa vers Naruto et Sasuke et personne n'eut le temps de réagir. S'attendant à ce que l'un ou l'autre tombe à terre, lacéré, Harry se dit alors pendant un très bref instant que l'alliance entre les sorciers et les deux nouveaux clans serait rompue à tout jamais si l'un de leurs meneurs se faisait toucher.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto et le plaça derrière lui. Le sort l'atteint de plein fouet mais il ne tressaillit pas. Il haussa un sourcil et articula, d'une voix dégoulinante d'hypocrisie :

- Oh ... Suis-je bête, ai-je oublié de préciser que les Nocturas, contrairement aux simples Vampires, ne sont pas sensibles à la magie ?

Des glapissements se firent entendre. Naruto serra la main de Sasuke, le plus longtemps possible avant de le remercier. Bizarrement, le leader des Loups était blanc comme un linge et Sasuke murmura quelque chose à son oreille, comme pour le rassurer. Mécaniquement, Naruto hocha la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir. Un de ses amis, un brun au nom de Kiba, s'approcha de lui et demanda quelque chose. Le leader répondit et se releva. Il disparut de la vue de tous et sortit de la Grande Salle.  
Sasuke plissa les yeux et, après une brève vérification auprès de Dumbledore et un regard profondément menaçant vers le Serpentard, il disparut à la suite de Naruto.

Les Loups et Nocturas se levèrent dans un même mouvement. Ils savaient où aller, une aile habituellement non utilisée du château leur étant réservée. Ils partirent tous mais deux d'entre eux, le fameux Kiba et un Noctura prénommé Neji, restèrent et l'un après l'autre déclarèrent en fixant les sorciers :

- Vous vous êtes attaqués à un membre dirigeant. Bref, vous avez menacé le Prince des Loups.

- Vous avez osé vous mettre à dos un Noctura, de la famille royale qui plus est. Si vous étiez dans notre monde ... vous auriez été ...

- Exécuté pour crime de lèse-majesté, ricana Kiba. Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec nous parce que ça pourrait très mal tourner ...

- En votre défaveur. La guerre entre sorciers ne nous regarde pas mais les Nocturas et les Loups sont très rancuniers.

Le regard devenu doré de Kiba survola la salle et il dit :

- Naruto est un excellent leader mais sa famille n'hésitera pas, si vous menacez des personnes qui lui sont chères, de s'allier avec Voldemort.

Des cris épouvantés se firent entendre. Les sorciers avaient pâli. Tous sauf Harry et Dumbledore.  
- Idem, pour Sasuke, fit Neji.

Sur ce, ils disparurent à leur tour. Le Serpentard ayant lancé le sort fut félicité par les autres membres de sa Maison. En effet, la majorité des serpents ne voulaient pas d'une alliance avec des presque-moldus insignifiants. Honneur, sang pur de sorcier et gnagnagna. Draco resta indifférent à ça, n'étant pas forcément entièrement d'accord avec eux.  
Les autres maisons leur lançaient des regards hargneux.

- Pourquoi était-il si mal à l'aise ? demanda Harry.

- Naruto ? Je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione.

Quand on leur en donna l'autorisation, Harry se précipita hors de la salle et parcourut les couloirs à la recherche des deux leaders. Il finit pas les trouver, dans un lieu un peu isolé du château. Le sorcier allait se présenter quand il entendit une conversation on ne peut plus intéressante. Il s'approcha et vit Naruto et Sasuke. Le premier était toujours un peu pâle et le second le couvait du regard.

- Eh, Naruto ... murmura Sasuke. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, gronda le Loup. Je hais la magie, je l'exècre et on me demande de me lier d'amitié avec eux ?

Harry sursauta. Pourquoi une telle colère envers les sorciers ?

- Deid' et Tachi ne pouvaient pas venir ... grommela Sasuke.

- Tss. Comme si Nagato et Shisui ne pouvaient pas les remplacer. Permets-moi d'en douter. On envoie toujours les plus jeunes faire le sale boulot.

La colère du blond était perceptible.

- Pourquoi nos putains de clans ont-ils décidé de se mêler de cette guerre ? gémit-il.  
- Parce que les Conseils veulent nous éloigner et si on meurt dans l'affaire, ça sera encore mieux, répondit Sasuke sur un ton morne. On parie combien que la moitié des Mangemorts sont des Ambus de la Racine qui ont développé des facultés magiques ?

- C'est sûr à cent pour cent. Ils n'en ont rien à battre de leur Voldy. Ils veulent nous tuer.

Naruto soupira alors que Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

- Je dois y aller, Sasuke ...

- Juste une chose ... Tu crois que les sorciers sont prêts à une guerre ?

- Oui, fit fermement Naruto.

Les regards se rencontrèrent et il y eut à nouveau ce déclic. Comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans un mot. Ils acquiescèrent en même temps et lancèrent à l'unisson :

- Je ne passerai pas un an ici.

Ils se sourirent.

- Tu sais, Sas', de toute façon, ils finiront par le savoir.

- Les sorciers sont aveugles, se moqua Sasuke. Leurs sens ne sont pas développés comme les nôtres, regarde tout à l'heure, il n'y en a que trois qui ont calé ce qu'il se passait vraiment.

- Dont un qui est actuellement en train de nous écouter.

Harry sursauta et fit demi-tour. Il rejoignit sa maison au pas de course. Il se coucha après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Ron mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil.  
Tant de question trottaient dans sa tête. Qui étaient vraiment les deux leaders ? Pourquoi juraient-ils que les Mangemorts étaient des ... Ambus de la Racine ?  
Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient ces derniers, d'ailleurs. C'est avec l'esprit agité que notre sorcier s'endormit.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, l'agitation animait déjà son dortoir. Perplexe, il mit ses lunettes et descendit dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui et la jeune fille eut un air choqué en voyant sa tenue.

- Enfin, Harry ! Aujourd'hui, ils vont attribuer un Loup ou un Noctura à chaque sorcier !

- Mais ... hésita Seamus Finnigan qui passait par là. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous ...

- Est-ce que tu sais compter ? Deux tables avec Loups et Nocturas et deux avec des sorciers, non, non, il y a le même nombre de non sorcier que d'élèves de Poudlard !

- Tu as l'air toute ... excitée, murmura Ron.

Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se tourna vers lui. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient en vagues souples dans son dos et son uniforme mettait en valeur ses formes féminines plutôt avantageuses.

- C'est moi ou ... tu es maquillée ? balbutia le rouquin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, Ronald ! Ce n'est quand même pas si étonnant ! Je suis une fille quand même!

Elle partit en coup de vent, pressée, laissant derrière elle une douce senteur printanière. Ron, pâle, se tourna vers Harry et balbutia :

- Elle a changé de parfum ... Mais pourquoi elle a changé de parfum ?

- Le mystère des femmes, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Un beau Noctura ou un beau Loup lui a peut être tapé dans l'œil, fais attention.

Ron eut l'air paniqué et partit à la suite d'Hermione en courant. Harry sourit et se prépara. N'essayant pas de dompter ses cheveux hirsutes, il se lava rapidement, se brossa les dents et s'habilla. Tout frais, tout propre, il descendit les marches menant à la Grande Salle. Tous les sorciers étaient déjà installés et, comme la veille, Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient à la même table tout comme les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.  
Avec un peu de retard, Harry alla s'installer près de Hermione et un seul Serpentard le séparait de Draco.  
Les Loups arrivèrent dans une joyeuse cacophonie, suivis des Nocturas, toujours plus silencieux. Ils avaient l'air, en revanche, fatigués. Hermione se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Le décalage horaire, Etats-Unis, Angleterre, ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Harry acquiesça. Bizarrement, il sentit de nouveau un regard peser sur lui. Il se tourna mais ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils et laissa couler.  
Dumbledore arriva et lança à la cantonade :

- Tous vos noms ont été placés dans cette coupe.

Harry frissonna, ça ne lui rappelait que trop le tournoi des trois sorciers.

- J'annoncerai les paires et vous irez vous asseoir avec votre binôme selon les places disponibles. En raison de cette première journée commune, les cours des sorciers ne seront effectifs qu'à partir de demain.

Seamus se leva et brailla :

- Eh, c'est injuste ! Eux n'auront pas cours toute l'année !

- Vous ne voyez ici qu'une fraction des membres de Deinos et Therione, répondit Sasuke pour Dumbledore. Théoriquement, nous ne sommes plus des élèves, nous avons tous fini notre scolarité l'année dernière.

- Dieu merci, grogna Naruto. Les cours d'économie étaient à mourir d'ennui. Et la sociologie...

Il gémit théatralement et dramatiquement.

- C'était pire...

Plusieurs Loups acquiescèrent en même temps, l'air complètement d'accord avec lui.  
Sasuke réprima un rictus amusé et essaya de garder un visage impassible.

- Mais ... Vous n'avez que seize ou dix-sept ans ... s'étonna Hermione. Et vous avez déjà quitté le lycée ?

- Dans notre monde, commença Naruto en s'étirant, nous sommes envoyés dans nos écoles respectives dès nos sept ans et nous n'en sortons que pour les vacances. Vous commencez bien plus tardivement, ici. Vers onze ans, si je ne me trompe pas.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle commençait à apprécier le Loup aux cheveux couleur soleil.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore. Vous allez être associés par caractère, histoire d'éviter les affrontements inutiles. Un sortilège a été pratiqué sur la coupe pour que vous soyez répartis ainsi. Messieurs ... termina le directeur en regardant les leaders qui acquiescèrent.

Les gens se réjouirent à l'idée du sorcier. Harry se demanda s'il allait être avec Naruto et Draco avec Sasuke. Leurs caractères étaient semblables.  
Les leaders échangèrent un regard puis fixèrent leurs yeux sur le grand calice.  
Aussitôt, Harry sentit un frisson courir le long de sa nuque. Il pouvait presque voir l'aura des meneurs se diriger vers la coupe. Mais que faisaient-ils ?  
Harry regarda autour de lui mais personne ne s'en était aperçu.  
La répartition commença. Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, fut appelée et on l'associa à Ino, une louve blonde qui parut ravie de faire équipe avec la ravissante demoiselle. Elle s'approcha de Ginny et leur conversation débuta alors qu'elles s'asseyaient ensemble à la table des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Ron fut rassuré, sa sœur était entre de bonnes mains. Les jumeaux Weasley furent appelés ensemble.

- C'est parce qu'ils partagent le même cerveau, ricana Ron. Ils ne comptent que pour une personne.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, s'autorisant un petit sourire et Harry pouffa.  
Les jumeaux donnèrent une claque sur l'arrière du crâne de leur petit frère, l'envoyant dans son assiette.

- Ferme la, Ron-ron.  
- Ferme la, Ron-ron.

Kiba fut appelé et les Loups ricanèrent. Même Naruto, dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur la coupe, sourit. En effet, Kiba était leur bouillant boute-en-train, toujours prêt à faire des tours pendables aux autres. Les Weasley vinrent s'installer avec les Loups et ils commencèrent leur conversation avec Kiba en parlant de leurs farces et supercheries respectives.  
Il y aurait de l'animation à Poudlard, cette année.  
D'autres passèrent, affiliant Seamus à Sakura, une vampire aux cheveux roses et au sourire doux. Seamus eut un sourire béat quand elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'assit près d'elle.  
Blaise Zabini, un séduisant Serpentard, rejoignit Tenten, une Louve au grand sourire.

Arriva le tour d'Hermione qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux quand Neji, lersuperbe Noctura, s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa délicatement la main. Ron grogna, pas heureux du tout. Du tout. Encore moins content quand Neji le poussa un peu, pour s'installer près de _sa_ petite amie.

Hinata, une timide Louve, s'approcha de Ron qui lui sourit, la faisant rougir.

Toutes les paires furent annoncées. Les Loups comme Tenten et les Nocturas comme Shikamaru furent contents de leur sort. Ne restaient plus que les Princes des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor et les deux leaders Loups et Nocturas.

Dumbledore annonça que Naruto se retrouvait avec Harry.  
Cela ne surprit personne. L'évidence montrait que Naruto avait tout le caractère joyeux et doux du Gryffondor.

Le Loup décrocha son regard de la coupe et rejoignit la table des Gryffondor. Il serra la main d'Harry et tout de suite, le courant sembla bien passer.  
Sasuke fut associé à Draco

Sasuke approcha à sa tour et, du coup, s'installa à côté de Naruto qui parlait avec Harry. Voyant que ni Draco ni Sasuke n'avaient l'intention de parler, Naruto interrompit sa conversation avec Harry.

- Sasuke ... entendit le Prince des Gryffondor.

Il se pencha et vit Naruto, regardant le Noctura. Après avoir croisé le regard bleu du Loup, Sasuke devint un peu plus sociable. Il serra la main de Draco et engagea une conversation polie. Un peu soulagé de voir que les deux froids de service allaient se mettre à parler, Harry répondit aux questions de Naruto mais quand il commença à en poser, il vit que beaucoup de sujets étaient sensibles. Les sorciers, accompagné de leur Loup ou Noctura quittèrent peu à peu la salle. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco, face à Naruto et à Sasuke. Le Gryffondor avait décidé de se lier d'amitié avec les deux meneurs, tout en incluant Draco.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry, curieux.

- Depuis toujours... Nos familles sont obligées de se voir régulièrement, pas pour discuter joyeusement mais ...

- Pour éviter constamment des guerres, finit Sasuke. C'en est épuisant.

- Vos familles se battent souvent ? lâcha Draco.

- Moins depuis quelques années.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le mariage entre deux nobles des deux familles a été arrangé et ça a diminué les tensions ...

Harry grimaça.

- Ils sont consentants ? Je veux dire, les fiancés ...

- Non.  
- Oui.

Les réponses du Noctura et du Loup s'entrecroisèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Allons, Sasuke ... Ils sont consentants, fit Naruto.

- Ils ne l'étaient pas au début.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, ils se cherchaient, c'est tout.

- Ils s'entretuaient. Le Noctura a tout essayé pour faire assassiner le Loup. Alors que le Loup faisait tout pour protéger le Noctura...

- Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, tenta Naruto.

- Naruto ...

- Vous avez des frères et sœurs ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent à nouveau.

- Il a un frère, Deidara. J'en ai un aussi, Itachi. Ce sont eux qui dirigent l'ensemble des Loups et des Nocturas, répondit Sasuke.

- Ce ne sont pas vos parents ? s'étonna Harry.

Les yeux de Naruto cessèrent aussitôt de briller et il baissa la tête. Sous la table, Sasuke lui serra la main mais personne ne le vit.

- Ils sont décédés. Les siens et les miens.

Le sorcier sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je suis désolé. Les miens aussi.  
- Je sais, se contenta de répondre Sasuke.

- Comment ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Draco. Je croyais que vos blessures se guérissaient toutes seules et que vous n'étiez pas vulnérables à la magie.

- Les Nocturas, oui. Les Loups sont vulnérables à tout sortilège.

La voix de Naruto était lasse et lointaine.

- Un groupe assez conséquent de sorciers a découvert l'endroit où résidait la famille royale lupine. Ils se sont dits que si la famille dirigeante était tuée, les Loups disparaîtraient. Ils étaient une centaine. Ils sont arrivés ...

Naruto ferma les yeux et frissonna.

- Votre sortilège, là, Endoloris. Je me demande quel est l'inhumain qui l'a créé.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal. La souffrance de Naruto était perceptible, même Draco la sentait.

- Je me suis interposé et on m'a soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. J'ai tué ma propre mère. Mon père a réussi à se libérer et m'a sauté dessus. Il m'a laissé pour mort. Pour me sauver. Un éclair vert. Et il était par terre, lui aussi décédé. Les sorciers pensaient avoir tout terminé. Ils riaient. Deidara est arrivé. Les autres Loups aussi. Ça a été une vraie boucherie. On m'a ensuite emmené chez les Nocturas qui ont réussi, de justesse, à me sauver. Mes blessures étaient empoisonnées et les armes qui m'avaient blessé, ensorcelées. Mais les Nocturas s'y connaissent en magie. Fin de l'histoire.

Naruto se leva et sortit de la salle, sous le regard triste de Sasuke.

- Ne lui parle pas de ses parents, conseilla-t-il. Leur perte est trop récente.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Un mois.

Harry et Draco sursautèrent. Si peu de temps ?!

- Mais n'ayez pas pitié de lui, il n'apprécierait pas. Comportez-vous normalement, il vous en sera reconnaissant.

Sasuke se leva, fit signe à Draco qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard et partit.

Naruto, de son côté, courrait à travers les couloirs et espéra que personne ne le verrait. Sa forme animale émergea naturellement et sous l'apparence d'un loup d'un peu moins de deux mètres, il atteignit la sortie du château.

- Je ne partirai pas, même quelques heures, si j'étais toi.

Pas surpris, Naruto se tourna vers la provenance de la voix. Un garçon brun, au visage doux et aux yeux sombres le regardait.

- Seamus Finnigan, se présenta le sorcier. J'ai été associé à Kiba.

Naruto, en un clin d'œil, reprit sa forme humaine et demanda :

- Il n'était pas avec les jumeaux ?

- Si mais on a échangé. Sakura va calmer les Weasley et Kiba va venir emmerder le monde avec moi.

Naruto rit à cette remarque.

- Tu verras, Kiba est vraiment sympa.

- Je sais, répondit Seamus. Sinon, tu comptais aller où comme ça ?

- Prendre l'air. J'étouffe dans votre château, soupira Naruto.

Seamus vint s'asseoir près de lui sur une des pierres bordant le pont.

- C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Assez. Je me demande comme vous faites pour ne pas vous perdre là-dedans, râla le blond.

- C'est l'habitude. La première année, je passais mon temps à me paumer. Je ne te dis même pas le nombre de fois où j'ai reçu une retenue pour ça, soupira le sorcier.

- Bah ... Il ne te reste que deux ans à passer ici, c'est ça ?

- Plus ou moins. On sait tous que la guerre est imminente et que, de toute façon, on ne vivra peut être pas tous assez longtemps pour avoir nos diplômes. Vous avez de la chance, par rapport à vous, notre vie doit vous paraître insignifiante.

Naruto regarda Seamus qui avait pris un air légèrement pessimiste.  
- Non, loin de là. Nous avons une espérance de vie extrêmement longue mais, au final, nous vivons souvent aussi longtemps que vous. Comme la plupart des Loups ou des Nocturas s'imaginent être immortels, ils se jettent à corps perdu dans les batailles et meurent, souvent bêtement. Je suppose que tu pourras voir ça d'ici quelques mois.

- Si tu le dis. Mais vos blessures guérissent vraiment toutes seules ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Il prit une pierre assez coupante et s'entailla le poignet sous les yeux écarquillés de Seamus. Une minute après, il n'y avait plus de sang, juste une ligne blanche qui commença tout doucement à s'effacer de la peau bronzée.

- Waaah.

Naruto ricana. Il sentit sous ses doigts des vibrations et annonça à son nouvel ami :

- Harry, Draco, Sasuke et Kiba arrivent.

Seamus pencha la tête en arrière et vit effectivement le Loup, le Noctura et les deux sorciers.

- Naruto ? Est-ce ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'Élu sourit.

- Deidara a envoyé une lettre, annonça Sasuke. Je ne peux pas la lire, elle ne s'ouvre qu'à ton contact.

Naruto le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Déjà ?

Le Noctura lui envoya ladite lettre et Naruto la parcourut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il blêmissait.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Seamus.

- Plus ou moins. Sasuke, tes troupes Alpha attaquent.

- Oh, fit l'Uchiha.

Naruto, exaspéré, roula des yeux et gronda :

- Comment ça « oh » ?! Ouhouh, TES TROUPES ALPHA RENTRENT EN GUERRE !

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

- Mouais. Et mes propres Alpha s'occupent de la « condition ».  
Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts ce qui fit soupirer Sasuke.

- T'es encore bloqué sur ça ?

- Oui ! Parce que sans les Loups, vous n'êtes rien, vous les Nocturas ! Alors, un peu de respect ! s'excita Naruto.

En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke était près de lui et tordait son bras de façon plutôt inconfortable. Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger notre Naruto.

- Lâche-moi.

Avec un rictus, Sasuke obéit alors que Naruto croisait les bras. Les sorciers les regardaient, perplexes.

- Vous êtes étranges.

Le Loup et le Noctura regardèrent de travers Harry qui avait laissé échappé cette phrase.

- Dans quel sens ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Vous dîtes que vous ne vous supportez pas et pourtant... Il y a une certaine complicité entre vous.

Naruto pouffa et regarda brièvement Sasuke qui avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Les autres ne comprirent pas la raison de l'amusement du Loup mais Harry commençait vraiment à croire que les deux leaders communiquaient par télépathie, comme un Legilimens le ferait.

- Complices, hein, souffla pensivement Sasuke. Ce n'était pas comme ça, il a quelques temps.

Naruto se raidit immédiatement, sous les yeux inquiets des autres.

- S'il te plaît, arrête de parler de ça, Sas'ke.

Les yeux noirs du Noctura brillaient de culpabilité.

- Naruto ...

Le blondinet secoua la tête et reporta l'intention des sorciers sur un sujet autre. Manque de pot, ça ne fonctionna pas. Le curieux -et parfois maladroit- Ron mit les pieds dans le plat. Alors qu'ils étaient tous assis sur les marches, il demanda :

- Pourquoi vous parlez toujours de cette haine entre Loups et Noctura comme quelque chose de grave ? Je pensais que c'était comme l'adversité entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, rien de très agressif.

Sasuke baissa la tête et des mèches sombres voilèrent son regard. Naruto soupira, c'était à lui de s'y coller :

- Nous nous haïssions. C'était comme ça. C'était inscrit dans nos gènes. Les Noctura, pour que leur guérison ait lieu, ont besoin du sang des Loups. Et les Loups ne supportent pas l'invulnérabilité à la magie des Noctura. L'un a ce que l'autre désire. Je n'ai pas menti, il y a eu de nombreuses guerres au fil des millénaires mais depuis que les deux familles ont été unies par des fiançailles, ça s'est arrangé jusqu'à ce que la paix règne. Nous sommes devenus des alliés.

- Ce n'est pas le problème.

La voix de Sasuke était froide. Il leva les yeux et tous purent voir son regard glacé et torturé.

- Les Noctura n'ont jamais réussi à surmonter l'idée d'être dépendant des Loups. Alors ... A la naissance d'un des miens, un nouveau-né Loup était désigné au Noctura. A partir de sa sixième année, le Noctura devait vider le Loup de son sang, afin de constituer un stock. L'opération était réitérée tous les mois. Le Loup mourrait à petits feux. C'est pour ça que notre espérance de vie était égale à la votre. La mort d'un Loup entraîne celle du Noctura. Et les morsures au fil du temps, sans les laisser exsangues n'étaient pas possibles. Depuis le traité, la pratique a été abolie et d'autres méthodes ont été créées.

Les sorciers avaient pâli. Ils se sentaient vraiment mal et ce qui suivit les acheva :

- Naruto était mon Loup, prononça doucement Sasuke avec une tristesse et une culpabilité insurmontables.

Le blond lui sauta dessus et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, surprenant tout le monde. Il déclara rageusement :

- J'en ai marre que tu te sentes coupable ! C'est du passé ! Sas'ke, arrête de penser à ça !

Ignorant les regards de ses nouveaux amis, il posa sa tête contre le ventre de Sasuke et le serra un peu plus sans rien dire. Emu, le Noctura se contenta de passer un bras dans son dos, répondant à son étreinte.

- Je n'en suis pas mort, murmura Naruto. Mes blessures se sont guéries seules et je sais que mon sang t'a permis de rester en vie, toi aussi. Je ne dis pas que je le faisais de bon cœur mais je ne t'en veux pas.

- Leader, lança Kiba.

Naruto se tourna vers lui.

- Kiba ?

- Deidara-sama a-t-il prévenu Yahiko-sama de notre venue ? fit le Loup, faussement innocent.

Naruto blanchit, comprenant aussitôt.

- Non. Deidara est mon frère, Yahiko est mon cousin, précisa Naruto aux autres. Nagato, le troisième meneur, est aussi mon cousin. Yahiko est surprotecteur avec moi et il était en mission quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Il n'est pas au courant que je ne suis pas dans le domaine familial. Rhaaa, il va faire un massacre.

- Il sera occupé avec les troupes Alpha, chuchota Sasuke.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, conscient d'être encore dans ses bras, et répondit avec un large sourire :

- Ouais, sûrement.

Sasuke sourit légèrement, heureux de voir que le Loup ne lui tenait pas rancœur du passé.

- 'Tin j'suis trop fort, siffla Kiba. Ma diversion était trop cool !

Les deux leaders levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un parfait ensemble, ce qui fit rire leurs amis. Sauf Draco, évidemment, il ne faut pas trop en demander, hein. Inconsciemment, Harry se rapprocha du Serpentard et posa sa main sur son épaule, s'attirant un regard gris perplexe.

- Tout va bien, Draco ? demanda-t-il sans arrières pensées.

- Oui, merci.

Bon. Au moins le Serpentard ne l'avait pas insulté et envoyé paître. Yeah, amélioration. Naruto se releva et entraîna Sasuke à l'écart. Harry vit du coin de l'œil que la discussion était sereine. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit Sasuke poser sa main sur la joue tannée du Loup.

« Bah, se dit Harry, les Loups sont plus tactiles que les humains en général. »

Si naïf, le petit Harry.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Des « jeux » étaient souvent organisés entre les différentes équipes, établissant peu à peu un classement. Il allait sans dire que les leaders étaient en tête grâce à leurs prouesses, appuyés des Princes de Poudlard.

Les sorciers apprirent que les Loups se distinguaient par leur vitesse stupéfiante et qu'un lien mental les reliait tous à Naruto. Les Nocturas avaient don d'invisibilité et une vitesse surhumaine. Harry pensait qu'ils avaient d'autres secrets mais qu'ils préféraient les dissimuler. Il se demandait aussi quel effet avait le sang d'un Noctura sur celui d'un Loup. L'inverse guérissait les blessures du Noctura ... Il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question. Il sut aussi que Naruto pouvait adopter la carrure qu'il désirait dans un maximum de quinze mètres de haut.

- L'avantage d'être un meneur et de descendre d'un démon, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules quand Harry avait abordé le sujet.

L'automne et l'hiver s'effacèrent rapidement et l'angoisse montait dans le cœur de tous. La Bataille finale était imminente et tous le savaient. Si les Loups et Nocturas n'appréhendaient que peu, habitués à la Guerre, les sorciers sentait une peur incontrôlable monter en eux. L'amitié entre les différences races était fusionnelle et les Loups et Nocturas tentaient par tous les moyens de faire oublier la bataille à venir. Sans succès réel.

Harry, excédé par le comportement froid de Draco, lui sauta un jour dessus et l'embrassa passionnément, sous les yeux écarquillés de tous. Alors qu'il croyait sa fin proche, il avait été surpris de sentir une langue quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qu'il accorda illico presto. Des couples naquirent après cet exemple.

On put ainsi noter un Hermione Ron toujours présent, un Seamus Kiba, un Tenten Neji (premier couple Loup Vampire), un Shikamaru Ino (second couple mixte) et un Hinata Blaise. Ainsi, qu'évidemment, un Drarry.

Les deux leaders entretenaient le suspens. Ils étaient complices mais ne montraient pas de signe distinctif prouvant leur amour.

Les élèves se la coulaient douce, la saison des amours battait son plein. Les professeurs étaient heureux de voir une si belle alliance avec Loups et Vampires.

Un jeudi d'avril, alors qu'il accompagnait Harry dans les cachots pour son cours de potion, Naruto aperçut quelque chose dans le regard de Severus Rogue. Quelque chose de brisé. Il fronça les sourcils et attendit la fin du cours. Quand celle-ci arriva, il fit signe à Harry de partir sans lui et s'enferma dans le bureau de Rogue, seul avec lui.  
Personne ne sait de quoi ils ont parlé ce jour là. Ils sont restés plus de quatre heures ensemble et quand Naruto était sorti, un léger sourire flottait sur ses traits et Rogue le regardait pensivement, une lueur ... protectrice dans les yeux ?

Quelle belle amitié entre les trois peuples ...

Mais un beau jour, cette complicité bascula tragiquement et irrévocablement.

Installés devant le château, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Tenten ainsi que Harry, Draco, Seamus, Hermione, Ron et Blaise discutaient gaiement. Ce groupe était plus que soudé, malgré leurs différences de caractère à chacun. Avouons-le, Draco était là parce qu'il se laisser entraîner, pas parce qu'il participait à leurs conversations.

Alors que tout allait bien, les quatre Loups levèrent brusquement la tête et tombèrent à genoux, prenant leurs formes animales. Les yeux dorés de Kiba, d'Hinata et de Tenten brillaient de peur et ceux de Naruto de douleur. Leurs respirations étaient rauques et rapides. Sasuke inquiet, s'agenouilla près de Naruto et passa ses doigts dans son épaisse fourrure. Harry s'accroupit également près du leader. Neji calma du mieux qu'il le pouvait Tenten, Seamus serra Kiba qui semblait prêt à s'enfuir en courant et Blaise caressa doucement Hinata.  
Ils entendirent des hurlements dans tout le château, le même phénomène avait dû affecter les autres Loups.

Après plusieurs minutes, Naruto reprit forme humaine et tendit la main devant lui. Une aura se détacha de lui et entoura l'ensemble du château. Kiba redevint humain, comme tous les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent, l'air grave, sans un mot, plongeant les autres dans une inquiétude la plus totale. Naruto ne pouvait pas parler. Quand ils étaient tombés à genoux, ils avaient ressenti une souffrance intenable. Pour éviter cela à ses amis, Naruto prenait sur lui la douleur de tous ses Loups. Mais pas que ...  
Peu à peu, tous les Loups émergèrent du château, ignorant les regard paniqués de leurs amis sorciers et de quelques Nocturas. Tous se rangèrent peu à peu derrière Naruto qui les survola du regard, semblant chercher à déterminer si tous étaient là.

Les professeurs, affolés, arrivèrent en courant, McGonagall en tête.

- Namikaze, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, haletante.

Dumbledore trancha les rangs, suivi de Rogue qui jeta un regard presque anxieux à Naruto.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous aimerions savoir. Tous les Loups ont endossé leur forme lupine et ont couru jusqu'ici. Quelle en est la raison ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à croire ce que son vis-à-vis lui disait doucement par la pensée. Il finit par s'écarter de lui, se plaçant de Neji.  
Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'inquiétude, il était inhabituellement terrifié.

Un magnifique spectacle se produisit alors. Les yeux de tous les Loups virèrent au doré. Et peu à peu, tous s'inclinèrent sur un geste de Naruto. Ce dernier était tendu, il pâlissait à vue d'œil et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage.

- Que cela signifie-t-il ? bégaya McGonagall.

Les jeunes gens aux yeux se redressèrent et ne bougèrent plus.

- Expliquez-vous ! ordonna Dumbledore, obligé d'utiliser l'autorité. Est-ce une trahison de votre peuple ?

- Vous le savez, en tant que leader, j'ai une connexion mentale avec mes Loups, commença sereinement Naruto. Je leur communique mes ordres par lien muet. C'est moi qui leur ai dit de venir ici.

Des cris de rages se firent entendre. Les Nocturas et les sorciers se sentaient trahis. A l'aube de la bataille finale, les Loups fuyaient ! Seuls ceux du groupe de Naruto sentait que quelque chose de grave se produisait, impression renforcée par le visage fermé de Sasuke.

- Nous sommes obligés de prendre nos précautions. Il semblerait que Voldemort ait trouvé le moyen de nous forcer à devenir Loup et à nous retourner contre vous. Je suppose que ce sont des Nocturas et des Loups traîtres à leur peuple qui ont mené les recherches débouchant sur ce résultat.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre péniblement :

- Cependant, je suis le leader. Je suis capable de restreindre le contrôle du mage noir sur moi et moi seul.

- Naruto, murmura Harry.

Les Loups s'agitèrent et murmurèrent leur inquiétude. Naruto les apaisa d'un geste.

- Le jour de la bataille finale. Je serai votre seule et unique cible lupine. Je ne serai pas moi-même. Je ne le suis déjà plus. Vous n'imaginez pas la quantité d'énergie que cela me prend pour sauver mes Loups. Alors ...

- Tu pourrais en mourir ! s'interposa Sasuke. Je le refuse !

Tous le regardèrent, surpris, mais il n'en avait rien à cirer.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Sas'ke. Je vous confie mes Loups, je dois dès à présent maintenir le contrôle sur eux et je risque de vous blesser, fit-il d'une voix hachée. Rassurez-vous, les Noctura ne subiront pas ce genre de magie noire puisqu'ils y sont insensibles. Je ...

Sous une violente vague de douleur, il se plia en deux. Harry se précipita à ses côtés et lui effleura l'épaule. Il retira brusquement sa main, comme brûlé.

- Ne ... me touche pas, haleta Naruto. Voldemort est maître de mon esprit, à défaut de ceux des autres.  
Les extrémités de sa sclérotique virait peu à peu au noir. Sasuke le soutint et lâcha :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'écarter des Loups. Avez-vous un endroit où nous pourrions l'enfermer et le surveiller ?

Rogue acquiesça et Sasuke le suivit, portant plus que n'aidant un Naruto déjà mal au point.

- Je résume la situation, dit Dumbledore. Les Loups sont contrôlés par magie noire et pour éviter cela, monsieur Namikaze prend sur lui l'ensemble de la magie.

Kiba hocha la tête. Les Loups redevinrent humains. Certains pleuraient déjà le sort de leur leader.

- Ne peut-il pas fermer son esprit, demanda Hermione, comme Harry le fait ?

- Non. C'est trop puissant, répondit Hinata, timidement en se rapprochant de Blaise. Je l'ai senti et je n'ai pas pu résister. Lui doit subir les contrôles d'une centaine de Loups, c'est impossible à soutenir ou à bloquer.

- Vos clans doivent être mis au courant.

- Naruto, avant de succomber, a déjà prévenu son frère et ses cousins. Je l'ai entendu. Il leur a ordonné de rester hors de tout ça et ils sont obligés d'accepter, ayant leurs propres batailles à mener, ajouta Ino, la Louve blonde amie de Ginny.

- Je dois vous dire le fond de ma pensée, gronda Kiba. Je suis contre ce qui se passe. Notre leader va mourir pour une cause et un combat qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous mêler de cela. Sa famille décimée ne vous laissera pas en paix. Nous sommes bien conscient qu'une Guerre ne se fait pas sans sacrifice et que les pertes humaines seront également importantes mais vous aurez une dette envers les Loups parce que nous sommes là comme soutien, pas comme un camp direct. Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris ?

Dumbledore avait l'air soudainement plus vieux. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Le soutien des Loups et des Nocturas était vital, sans quoi tout était perdu. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

- Je comprends votre douleur et votre colère. Votre aide nous est précieuse, nous comptons énormément sur votre force et votre puissance. Nous n'imaginions pas que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi, j'espère que votre peuple saura assimiler le fait que nous ne sommes pas les responsables de ce qu'il se passe. C'est Voldemort qu'il faudra accuser.

Et vas-y que je t'embobine dans des discours mielleux. Sauf que Kiba et les autres Loups étaient loin d'être dupes. Ils soupirèrent dans un bel ensemble.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Les Loups sont unis. Ils l'ont toujours été. Les moldus et les sorciers sont égoïstes. Nous pensons comme une unité, vous non. Chaque sorcier cherche à défendre sa propre peau. Je l'ai dit en début d'année. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attaquez au Prince des Loups sans en subir les conséquences.

- Ce qu'il veut dire, intervint Tenten, la petite amie Louve de Neji, c'est qu'il faut savoir que nos lois sont claires. Il existe quatre peuples. Loups, Nocturas, Sorciers et Moldus. Les combats inter peuples ne devraient pas nous concerner mais il s'agissait d'une urgence. Passons. Vous serez jugés comme Sorciers. Nos juges ne prendront pas en compte le fait que vous n'étiez pas responsable. Vous êtes, pour nous, une unité. Les Mangemorts, les Sorciers, Voldemort, vous, Dumbledore, vous êtes tous rangés à la même place.

- Ce sont des menaces ? demanda Dumbledore, un brin énervé.

- Non, lança fièrement Kiba. Une simple constatation. Je pourrais ajouter que les Nocturas nous appuierons, au nom de notre alliance. Nous sommes là, maintenant, nous allons nous battre à vos côtés parce que Naruto s'est sacrifié dans ce but. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser...

Tous les Loups et Nocturas s'apprêtaient à regagner leurs appartements quand un cri de pure douleur se fit entendre, résonnant dans le château et se répercutant dans leur âme.

- Oh, Naruto, bégaya Hinata.

Les Loups grognèrent et se dépêchèrent de rentrer.

_Quelque part dans les cachots._

_-_ Naruto ... Oh je suis désolé... Naru, pardonne-moi, murmura Sasuke.

Ils avaient dû l'attacher à un lit, les chaînes muselaient le moindre de ses mouvements. Elles comprimaient ses muscles, le rendant incapable de quoique ce soit. Rogue s'activait dans une salle conjointe et Sasuke était assis près du Loup. Ils avaient vite compris que tout sortilège était vain contre lui, la magie noire l'annulant aussitôt, il ne restait plus que les moyens standards pour l'attacher. Naruto se tordait de douleur, il ne parvenait même plus à canaliser ses pensées. Une seule chose lui traversait l'esprit : il allait crever de douleur.  
Son dos s'arquait, sa tête était rejetée en arrière et il n'en était que plus blessé par les chaînes. Sasuke posa alors sa main sur le front du blond, ne lui apportant aucun soulagement. Entre ses dents serrées par la douleur, Naruto réussit à articuler :

- Ne ... faut ... pas que ... je dorme... sinon... tous morts... potion anti-sommeil .. anti-évanouissement ... s'il te plaît !

Puis un cri s'arracha de sa gorge et il fut incapable de parler. Sasuke le regardait avec une tristesse perceptible. Rogue fit une brève apparition.

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'endorme sinon nous sommes tous morts...

Rogue siffla de désappointement et revint chargé de trois fioles.

- Faites lui avaler ça !

Sasuke le regarda avec suspicion.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ?

Le professeur le foudroya du regard, mauvais.

- Parce que je suis le seul pouvant encore le sauver. Obéissez !

Sasuke, de mauvaise grâce, fit péniblement avaler le contenu des fioles à Naruto. Une fois ceci fait, le Loup parut se calmer avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de rejeter violemment la tête en arrière. Ses veines pulsaient douloureusement, son cœur s'arrachait de lui... C'était sûr, il allait crever.

- Sa...Sa...

- Je suis là, chuchota le Noctura en prenant sa main. Chuut, je suis là...

- Je ... Je voulais... dire... Que ... j'allais... me battre ... juste ... pour pouvoir courir... à tes côtés ... je ... je n'ai pas ... utilisé ... toutes mes ressources ... Je ... le tuerais moi ... même.

Un brève sourire remplacé par une grimace de souffrance. Sasuke acquiesça et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

- Nous l'affronterons ensemble. Il ne résistera pas plus de deux semaines, je te le promets.

Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Naruto.

- Quoi ? haleta-t-il.  
Sasuke lui sourit et mordit avec douceur sa gorge, récupérant le sang et l'énergie dont il avait besoin. Anesthésié par sa souffrance, Naruto le laissa faire. Le Noctura lui détacha une main. Il monta sur le lit et s'approcha le plus possible du blond.

- Je ... Sasuke, merci ...

Sasuke attrapa sa main libre et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

- Lien, murmurèrent-ils en cœur.

Aussitôt, Sasuke s'affala sur Naruto. Ils plongèrent alors au plus profond de leur esprit maintenant commun et commencèrent à affronter ce qui rongeait le corps et l'esprit du blond. Leurs yeux étaient ouverts mais ne voyaient que leur monde. La réalité était éclipsée.

Rogue, inactif tout le long de la manœuvre de Sasuke, comprit à son tour ce que le Noctura venait de faire. Le maître des potions soupira, ça n'allait pas être simple d'annoncer aux Nocturas que leur leader était maintenant inconscient... Enfin, au moins le Loup ne souffrait plu...

Naruto s'arc bouta à nouveau, un gémissement de douleur franchissant sa bouche.

Rogue se ravisa. Naruto souffrait toujours. Le professeur soupira encore et alla chercher une autre potion. Il suréleva doucement la tête du leader Loup et lui fit avaler la potion. Son corps malmené se détendit aussitôt et Rogue vit une lueur de remerciement dans le regard d'azur avant que celui-ci ne se refasse vague.  
Pensif, le seul conscient de la pièce observait avec une rare tendresse le visage du Loup. Il l'aimait bien, le blondinet était le seul à avoir pu craqueler sa carapace. Il savait que la perte récente de ses parents était encore douloureuse et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger, comme un père le ferait.  
Son regard sombre se déporta sur le Noctura et il ne se gêna pas pour le claquer mentalement. Celui-là, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer. Sale petit arrogant ayant l'exclusivité du Loup.  
Enfin bref.

Rogue savait que la potion contre la douleur donnée à Naruto ne ferait effet qu'une misérable heure et qu'il ne pouvait pas le lui en donner souvent sous peine d'annuler définitivement les effets de la préparation sur son organisme.  
Les deux semaines à venir allaient être un enfer.

Et elles l'ont été.

Sasuke, contrairement à ce que Rogue pensait, ne resta pas inconscient pendant les deux semaines. Il se levait tous les deux heures avant de sortir en courant de la pièce, laissant seuls Naruto et le professeur. Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi le Noctura s'en allait aussi vite, le teint livide.  
A chaque fois qu'il partait, le corps doré de Naruto se cambrait et il laissait échapper un cri de douleur. C'était insoutenable, ce cri vous fendait le cœur, vous faisait pleurer sans raison, même les Nocturas et les sorciers en étaient affectés. Au bout des deux semaines, le jour de la bataille finale, Kiba et Harry entrèrent dans la pièce et le Loup se précipita au chevet de son leader, ayant reçu un appel mental. Kiba se mit à caresser les cheveux blonds trempés et Naruto était revenu à lui brièvement.

- Dei... Deid'...

- Ton frère, meneur ? demanda doucement le Loup.

- Il ... Protège le ... Sors d'ici ... Va sur le champs des Alphas ... S'il te plaît !

- Un mauvais pressentiment ?

Naruto hocha vivement la tête. Kiba mit un genou à terre, posa une main à terre et baissa la tête.

Les Loups murmurèrent quelque chose, indistinct aux oreilles de Harry.

Les yeux dorés de Kiba luisirent alors sauvagement et il disparut du regard de tous, utilisant leur fabuleuse vitesse. Harry sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher, sa cicatrice le lançait violemment.

- Sortez de là, Potter, ordonna sèchement Rogue.

Ledit Potter lui lança un regard noir avant d'obéir à contrecoeur. Rogue s'approcha du blond et murmura :

- Naruto ? On se réveille, Loup.

Aucune réaction si ce n'est le bruit des chaînes quand il tenta de s'en dégager une énième fois.

- Namikaze, on revient à soi. Allez. Vous ne devez pas rester inconscient quand l'Uchiha n'est pas là.

Péniblement, les yeux céruléens s'ouvrirent. La sclérotique avait presque entièrement viré au noir et ces ténèbres se rapprochaient peu à peu des prunelles océanes. Le jour où elles rentreraient en contact avec l'azur, l'âme du blondinet serait définitivement détruite.  
Le truc c'est que si Naruto et Rogue savaient que les chances de survie du premier étaient quasi-inexistantes, ils avaient caché ce fait à Sasuke qui se battait contre la magie sans pour autant savoir l'échéance du Loup.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Question inutile. En général, Naruto souriait ou acquiesçait mais là, sa réponse changea. D'une voix parfaitement claire, il déclara :

- Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. C'est pourquoi Severus Rogue répondit :

- Oui. Mais vous avez sauvé les Loups.

- Bien. Une dernière chose ... Faites attention à Sasuke. Il tentera de me rejoindre par tous les moyens, faites en sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec lui.

Naruto lut l'assentiment de Rogue dans ses yeux. Et il commença doucement à fermer ses paupières.

- Ne fermez pas les yeux ! Battez-vous ! siffla le professeur, pris de panique.

Mais c'était trop dur. Un gouffre l'attirait.

- Dites quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça !

Les yeux restèrent fixés sur le visage de Rogue.

- Dire quelque chose ? Si vous voulez. Il me reste quelques minutes. Vous devez sauver Sirius Black.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Rogue. Black est décédé, Namikaze.

Naruto le foudroya de ses yeux d'azur.

- Nan. Je l'ai connu il y a quelques années et comme c'était un Animagus, je le saurai s'il était mort. Il ... hn. Il est à Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs sont oc

és pour l'instant mais il ne tardera pas à recevoir leur baiser ..

Les traits de Naruto se crispèrent et Rogue lui fit avaler une potion pour qu'il puisse partir sans douleur.

- Et vous gaspillez vos derniers mots envers une personne que vous connaissez à peine ? murmura Rogue.

- J'ai parlé, via notre lien mental, à chacun de mes Loups. Les Nocturas savent ce que je pense d'eux. Sasuke ... lui aussi le sait. Les sorciers ne seront pas affectés par la mort d'un Loup. Alors si mes dernières paroles peuvent sauver un homme ...

- Attendez le retour de Sasuke ...

Sasuke. Un prénom qui le sauvait ...

- Parlez, l'enjoignit le professeur. Ne succombez pas en son absence.

- J'aurais aimé mourir sur le champs de bataille, sous ma forme de Loup... Mourir aux côtés de mon frère, de mes cousins, de mes amis, de Sasuke ... Pas bouffé par de la magie noire. Je hais la magie, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être. Cela doit vous sembler étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête, yeux écarquillés.

- Il est là. Voldemort est à vos portes.

Rogue se leva dans la précipitation mais ne le quitta pas. Naruto rassembla ses dernières forces. Tous ses Loups s'élancèrent jusqu'à la grande salle où ils s'alignèrent tous en rangs parfaitement formés. Magnifique disciple. Les Nocturas comprirent que la fin était là et ils se préparèrent à combattre. Sasuke sentit l'affolement le gagner et il courut jusqu'aux cachots. Harry et les autres sorciers observèrent les Loups. Ceux ci mirent genou à terre, dans la même position que Kiba quelques minutes auparavant.

La voix de Naruto se fit entendre et résonna dans tout le château.

- Loups ! Mettez fin aux agissements du mage noir ! Protégez Poudlard, nous sommes moins vulnérables que les sorciers, placez vous en première ligne ! Travaillez en équipe avec les Nocturas ! Évitez les sorts, utilisez votre vitesse ! Déployez les jutsus, alliez vous avec la nature ! Vous serez vainqueurs !

D'une même voix, tous les Loups répondirent :

- Ils en sera fait selon vos ordres !

Vouvoiement dû à un chef. Leur voix s'élevèrent à nouveau :

- Permission de tuer, Namikaze-sama ?

La question fit écarquiller les yeux de Harry et la réponse encore plus. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, de dernière paix avant que la voix rauque ne se fasse entendre une unique fois :

- Accordée.

Les Loups prirent tous forme lupine en même temps et s'élancèrent hors du château, suivis rapidement des Nocturas, eux poussés par la voix de Sasuke qui résonnait elle aussi étrangement :

- Faites ce que Naruto a dit ! Permission de tuer : accordée ! Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu ! N'hésitez pas ! Je vous appuierai avec le Sharingan, allez !

Sasuke réussit à atteindre les cachots. Rogue lui fit un signe de tête avant de partir s'effacer dans un coin. Le brun saisit la main de Naruto qui prononça tendrement :

- Mon amour ... Va te battre.

Au bord de la mort, la vérité se dévoile. Ils sont unis par l'amour.  
Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu dire un mot, l'azur de l'un des yeux du Loup fut touché par l'obscurité et une violente vague de magie noire s'échappa de lui.

Il hurla. Sasuke n'eut pas le choix. Après un regard sur Naruto qui se débattait et hurlait, il dut aller combattre. Empli de haine, de rage, de tristesse, de culpabilité, il activa son Sharingan et se jura à lui-même :

- Vous allez payer.

Il tendit la main et une longue épée apparut. Brillante, luisant d'une cruauté sublime, rien que sa vue et l'aura entourant Sasuke fit reculer le premier Mangemort qui arriva à sa portée. Cependant, le sorcier se reprit vite et siffla en direction de Sasuke :

- Alors, monsieur le Vampire, que comptez-vous faire, sans pouvoirs magiques ? ricana le Mangemort.

- Mon amant vient de mourir. Prépare-toi à aller en Enfer, répondit simplement Sasuke.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort vert fonça sur le leader qui l'absorba comme si de rien était, comme protégé par un Charme du Bouclier irréversible. Il soupira, ça piquait cette connerie !  
Une seconde plus tard, la tête du Mangemort roulait par terre, vite suivie par d'autres semblables. Sasuke ne faisait pas de distinction, tuer pour venger son amour, tuer pour montrer sa souffrance aux autres.

Bon, il regarda furtivement autour de lui, apercevant des Loups déchiquetant et vengeant leur leader, fous de rage. Il vit aussi des sorciers, se battant pour leur liberté et pour leur château. Il fit alors plusieurs signes compliqués avec ses mains et ses pupilles prirent une forme d'étoile, comme une fleur sanglante dans une marée de ténèbres.

- Chidori !

Des éclairs apparurent de nulle part et allèrent pulvériser une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts. Les sorciers le regardaient, effarés. Plusieurs Loups reprirent forme humaine et il entendit Tenten, elle prenait le commandement en l'absence de Kiba et de Naruto. Elle les incita au combat, fière et joyeuse à la fois :

- Hinata, à toi de jouer ma belle ! Montre leur ce que les Loups ont dans le ventre ! Pense au blondinet ! Et pis, pense aussi à Blaise ! C'est qu'il est vachement sexy le sorcier ...

Le jeune fille rougit, acquiesça et fit des signes à son tour. Elle s'arrêta, paumes ouvertes devant elle, et cria :

- Tourbillon divin !

Une énergie bleue l'entoura et se déversa sur leurs adversaires, les envoyant plus loin, assommés ou morts.

Les sorciers allaient de surprise en surprise. Les Loups et Nocturas leur avaient toujours caché leur facultés. Tenten, fière de sa meute, expliqua :

- Ce n'est pas de la magie ! Nous canalisons la force en nous, le chakra, et la mêlons aux forces de la nature, les Nocturas et les Loups ont les mêmes techniques ! En parlant de Noctura ... Neji chéri, le Byakugan serait pas de trop là !

Le dénommé Neji coula un regard vers sa belle, dépitée par ces paroles énergiques. Il obéit pourtant et activa sa technique héréditaire, celle-ci lui permettant de voir bien plus loin que n'importe qui.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Sasuke en s'approchant de lui.

- Des milliers, fit Neji d'une voix blanche. Des milliers ...

- La nuit va être longue, les enfants ! railla Ino.

- Ino ... soupira un dénommé Shikamaru, Noctura flemmard. Tu me fatigues.

- Allez bouge toi un peu ! Tiens ligote moi celui là-bas, je vais aller fouiller dans sa tête pour voir ce qu'on nous prépare pour la suite des festivités !

Harry, suivi de Draco, s'approcha de Sasuke, aux aguets. Avec un petit sourire, il demanda :

- Les Loups sont vraiment plus excités que les Nocturas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose. Les Loups ont un animal sauvage en eux, nous, nous n'en avons que les instincts de survie Alors, pour eux, le combat est vraiment un jeu. Un jeu mortel, certes mais un amusement, un défi quand même.

Sa voix se fit mélancolique.

- Naruto aurait voulu être là ... Il adorait courir sous forme lupine ...

L'émotion étreignit le cœur de Harry et même Draco sentit une tristesse lui effleurer l'âme. Une larme de sang coula le long de la joue de Sasuke.

- Ils m'ont pris mon Loup ... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry, n'ayant pas bien entendu.

- Ils m'ont volé ma moitié ! Mon Loup, mon amant, mon second moi. Les enfoirés... Ils vont me le payer.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit et Neji prit doucement la parole.

- Il va disjoncter... Reculez tous !

Sorciers, Nocturas et Loups obéirent, laissant seul Sasuke face à des milliers de Mangemorts assoiffés de sang.

- Mangekyou Sharingan : Amaterasu !

- Ouh putain ... laissa échapper Tenten.

De gigantesques flammes noires se jetèrent sur les cinq premières lignes de Mangemorts. Ils hurlèrent de douleur et leurs compagnons essayèrent d'éteindre les flammes, utilisant Aguamenti sur Aguamenti mais rien n'y fit.

- Les flammes éternelles ... souffla Neji. C'est magnifique ...

Les Sorciers grimacèrent. Ils ne trouvaient pas ça magnifiques, eux.

Un Loup apparut alors, comme par magie, grâce à sa vitesse surhumaine. Plutôt grand, d'une carrure musclée mais toute en finesse. Ses cheveux rouges masquaient l'un de ses yeux ... ses yeux. D'un violet accentué par des cercles concentriques. Un violet ... hypnotique. Son visage à la blancheur surnaturelle inspirait la fierté et la grâce. Il était magnifique. Tous les Loups s'inclinèrent devant, même ceux sous forme animale, suivis des Nocturas présents.

- Nagato-sama ...

Nagato ? pensa Harry. N'était-ce pas le nom du cousin de Harry.

- Mon cousin est mort ?

Sa voix était sombre, tout comme l'expression de son visage. On sentait l'émotion qui émanait de lui, sa tristesse, son désespoir, sa culpabilité.

- Naruto-sama nous a sauvé, murmura Hinata.

- Je sais tout ça.

Il regarda Sasuke, calmé entre temps, et s'autorisa un petit sourire triste.

- Sasuke, tu tiens le coup ?

Le Noctura acquiesça et une autre larme de sang courut le long de son visage. Larme dûe à la tristesse ou à l'utilisation du Sharingan ? Peut être les deux ...

- Bien. Loups, retournez au combat. Je vais m'occuper de leur cas ...

- Nagato, Yahiko et Deidara sont-ils hors de danger ? demanda Sasuke, conscient de l'effet qu'aurait une bonne nouvelle sur le moral des troupes.

- Deidara a failli y passer mais Kiba l'a sauvé à temps...

Encore une prédiction de Naruto s'avérant juste.

- ... Yahiko ne croit pas à la mort de Naruto. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Sinon, il est en bonne santé. Mais ... Il est fou de rage. Il ne supporte pas qu'on s'attaque à quelqu'un de sa famille en particulier à Naruto ...

Il s'interrompit, sous l'émotion, avant de reprendre :

- Il est désespéré, Sasuke. J'espère que personne n'aura la bêtise de se mettre en travers de sa route.

- Je vais faire passer le message. Personne ne s'approchera de Yahiko.

- Merci, Sasuke.

Le regard de Nagato se porta alors sur l'armée noire qui se remettait doucement de l'Amaterasu.

- Tss. Je compte pour toi pour utiliser le Tsukiyomi. Ils doivent payer.

- Je le ferai... Dis, Nagato...

La voix de Sasuke était étreinte par la douleur.

- Oui, Sasuke ?

- Est-ce que j'aurais du protéger Naruto en utilisant mon Susanoo ? La magie noire l'aurait peut être quitté.

La main pâle de Nagato pressa doucement l'épaule du Loup.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Ne pense pas à ça. Bats-toi pour lui.

Harry jeta un regard vers les cachots. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point l'ex leader blond était aimé. Les Loups le respectaient et l'aimaient profondément, sa famille semblait prête à mourir pour lui et Sasuke ... c'était bien du désespoir qui se lisait dans les pupilles sanglantes de l'Uchiha. Les sorciers se replièrent, laissant les Loups venger leur meneur et les Nocturas les appuyer. Harry partit, suivi de Ron, d'Hermione et de Draco.

- Je me sens coupable, avoua Harry alors qu'ils regagnaient la Grande Salle.

Draco attrapa sa main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda le Serpentard qui s'était considérablement adouci avec le temps.

- Les sorciers ne se battent pas, pas pour l'instant. Ce sont les Loups et les Nocturas qui font tout alors que ce n'est pas leur rôle. Et Naruto ... (il tressaillit) est mort pour nous sauver ...

- Il l'a choisi, souffla Hermione. Et laisse les Loups et Nocturas répondre à ses dernières demandes.

Harry se haïssait. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Sasuke, habituellement si maître de lui, si impassible.  
Qu'avait-il fait ...

Les heures passèrent sans que les sorciers ne soient conviés à la bataille. Ils restaient donc tous à l'abri dans la Grande Salle. Au bout de quatre heures, Harry ne tint plus. Il se leva et déclara :

- On n'a plus d'informations ! Personne ne sait comme les choses se passent ! Je vais voir ! Attendez moi là !

Il allait sortir quand Rogue apparut, revenant des cachots.  
Son visage n'avait jamais été aussi sombre.  
Il se rua vers lui.

- Professeur ! Naruto ... Où est son corps ?

Le maître des potions leva les yeux vers lui. Il était pâle.

- Il a lutté ... Quand ça a commencé, il n'était pas encore mort.

- Quoi ? bégaya Harry.

- Mais ... là ... ça vient de se produire ... J'ai tout essayé mais ... Il a été détruit. Pulvérisé par le surplus de magie noire accumulée en lui. Il n'y a plus de corps...

- Non ... non ! Comment vont réagir Sasuke et les Loups ?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! siffla Rogue.

Il le bouscula et sortit sous ses yeux stupéfaits.

Harry était paniqué. Naruto venait donc de mourir ...

Il sortit furtivement et se figea en voyant le spectacle de désolation devant lui. Tout était sombre, brûlé, détruit ... Le ciel était recouvert de nuages noires, la pluie tombait, désagréable, en fine gouttelettes sur les corps et visages. Des murs étaient explosés, des ruines jonchaient le sol, tout comme les corps.  
Il se rendit compte du silence qu'il y avait alors que la bataille faisait rage.  
Mais à sens unique.

Des Loups et Nocturas, il ne restait que Nagato, Sasuke et une vingtaine de combattants, ainsi qu'un Loup plus grand que la normale, à la fourrure de feu. Il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir. « Yahiko », devina Harry.

Les autres ... Une scène surréalistes s'étendait devant les yeux émeraude de Harry.

Tous les Loups étaient regroupés dans un coin, serrés les uns contre les autres. Les Nocturas essayaient de leur parler, sans succès.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Neji.

- Nous pensions que Naruto était décédé mais en fait seul son lien télépathique avec ses Loups était brisé par la magie noire ... Là ... La magie noire l'a tué pour de bon et les Loups sont submergés par sa douleur. Ils ne sont pas contrôlés par Voldemort, d'où le sacrifice de leur leader, mais ils ressentent un écho de ce que lui a vécu. Très atténué mais douloureux ... Mais ce n'est pas ça ... Imagine, Harry. Tu es relié à Draco, à Hermione et à Ron. Vous ressentez tout ce que l'un d'entre vous ressent. Tu les guides, tu les protèges, tu les défends corps et âme. Et là... Tu meurs. Que crois-tu que cela ferait à tes amis ? Un grand vide béant, un couteau dans l'âme. Personne ne peut reprocher aux Loups de ne plus pouvoir bouger, anéantis.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry murmura :

- Et vous ?

- Nous les protégeons des sorts. C'est notre rôle.

- Mon rôle à moi est de tuer Voldemort.  
- Harry ...

Harry saisit sa baguette et s'avança dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait un pressentiment, il devait s'y rendre. Alors qu'il marchait entre les arbres, il crut voir un éclair doré.  
« Comme la fourrure de Naruto... » songea avec tristesse Harry. Il arriva alors dans une clairière.

Et face à lui se trouvait Voldemort, un Loup doré couché à ses pieds.

Un Loup doré aux yeux bleus. Aux yeux bleus entourés de noir.

- Naruto ...

Mais la vision du Loup se brouilla et il disparut. Harry comprit alors. Il souhaitait si ardemment que le Loup fusse encore en vie, même enchaîné à Voldemort, qu'il avait cru le voir. Juste une seconde.  
Le Mage Noir sourit cruellement, ses yeux fendus suintant de haine.

- Harry Potter ...

Il leva sa baguette mais Harry leva la sienne également.

- Avada Kedavra !  
- Stupéfix !

Leurs deux magies s'affrontèrent. Rouge contre vert. Éternel Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Et le Lion mit le Serpent hors combat.

Il y eut un grand éclair suivi d'un flash blanc et tout fut terminé. Harry chancela et son regard bloqua sur le corps fumant de Voldemort étendu, inanimé, sans vie, sans souffle, bref, clamsé.

L'instinct de Harry lui hurlait de sortir de cette forêt, trop sombre, trop maléfique. Après avoir rapidement vérifié que Voldy était bien out, Harry courut loin de la scène.  
Intérieurement, il se sentait euphorique : la fin de la guerre était là ! Enfin !

Il arriva sur le champs de bataille.

Les Loups n'étaient plus dans un coin mais se tenaient sur leurs pattes, soutenus et encouragés par les Nocturas. Les Mangemorts battaient en retraite mais Harry crut voir le sourire cruel de l'un d'entre eux. Bah, peu importe.

Nagato aidait Yahiko, un beau roux baraqué aux même yeux violets hypnotiques, à marcher. Ils ne présentaient pas de blessures physiques importantes, ce qui rassura Harry. Pourtant, s'il avait poursuivi son observation, il aurait vu le malaise des cousins. Mais il ne le fit pas. Sasuke, de son côté, se tenait appuyé sur son épée ruisselante de sang.  
Il regardait autour de lui, mal à l'aise.

Les sorciers sortirent du château en poussant des cris d'allégresse. Tout irait mieux maintenant ! Les pertes n'étaient pas sévères, les reconstructions se feraient au fil du temps, les blessures seraient pansées...

Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire quand Draco arriva et l'entoura de ses bras musclés.

- Tu m'as fait peur, abruti ... murmura le Serpentard.

Son petit ami l'embrassa doucement. Les couples se retrouvèrent, les Nocturas et Loups se détendirent. Sasuke avança hors des limites de Poudlard, la bataille s'était menée là, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, toujours agité par ce sentiment de je-ne-sais quoi.

- J'espère que tu m'attendras, mon ange... Je ne serai pas long à te rejoindre. Je ne prendrai pas un autre Loup. Je suis dépendant à toi, à ton sourire, à ton esprit, à ton âme, à ton sang ... Naru, prononça-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Il avait le visage en offrande aux nuages, il avait clos ses yeux, les cris de joie se faisaient entendre, emplissant le lieux d'un brouhaha incroyable.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas le Mangemort transplaner juste devant lui et abattre son épée sur lui.

Alerté par un vague sixième sens, il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir la mort foncer sur lui et trop tard pour esquiver.  
Finalement, il allait le revoir plus tôt que prévu, son ange. Il vit juste un éclair doré projeter le Mangemort loin de lui.

Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans se tenait là, droit et fier.

- Touche pas à mon mec, connard ! cracha-t-il à l'intention du Mangemort étalé à ses pieds.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Non ... son amour était mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il eut la réponse à sa question quand le jeune homme disparut et qu'il vit que son propre bras était levé. Il avait instinctivement repoussé le Mangemort...

Pourtant cela avait semblé tellement réel.

Un revers du Sharingan, une illusion créée par son esprit, comme pour lui montrait ce qu'un Genjutsu pouvait faire ?

- Ce n'est pas fini, prononça Yahiko d'une voix rauque.

Tous les cris de joie cessèrent. Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement se fasse entendre :

- Enfoiré ! T'as vraiment une sale gueule de serpent !

Tous reconnurent cette voix. Ils coururent jusqu'à apercevoir deux silhouettes qui se battaient.

- Voldemort, s'étrangla Harry.

- Naruto, murmura Sasuke.

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. Mais que faisait le Loup là ? Il était décédé ... Tout comme Voldemort, d'ailleurs.

- Rasengan ! hurla Naruto.

Une sphère bleue, tournoyante sous la puissance des vents la parcourant, apparut dans sa main mais il ne put finir son attaque, Voldy venait de lui péter le poignet avec un sort plus ou moins loupé.

- Waaa, le con ! ragea Naruto. On dirait vraiment Orochimaru ! Z'avez la même tronche que je peux pas encadrer ! T'as vu, Sas' ? On dirait Oro-snake !

- Fanfaronne, Loup, mais bientôt tu seras mort à mes pieds.

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de tous, Naruto afficha un grand sourire, tout en continuant de se battre et annonça :

- Et tu me suivras en Enfer !

Un Stupéfix fusa mais ne visait pas Naruto. Il paralysa toute l'assemblée présente. Les Nocturas haussèrent un sourcil et les Loups aussi, protégés par les premiers. Cependant, quand ils voulurent aider Naruto, ils comprirent qu'un large champ de force les entouraient et que s'ils allaient plus loin, ils étaient morts.

- Alors, le Survivant, siffla le Mage Noir, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être impuissant et de voir qu'un Loup fraîchement débarqué va mourir à ta place ?

« Non ! » cria Harry mentalement.

- Et si ... fit Voldemort, semblant être conscient des pensées l'agitant.

Naruto, peu heureux de voir qu'il était mis de côté, leva le bras et lança :

- Fuuton : Rasenshuriken !

Un grand shuriken de vent, tournoyant et acéré, se jeta sur Voldemort qui ne put l'éviter. Son bras fut coupé et Naruto gémit :

- Dégueu ...

Sasuke, Yahiko, Nagato et tous les Loups avaient envie de claquer leur blond : qu'il soit sérieux, merde, c'était un combat à mort quand même !

Furieux Voldemort lui lança un Endoloris qui le frappa de plein fouet. Naruto pâlit violemment mais resta debout.

- Avec ce que j'ai subi ces deux dernières semaines, ton sortilège ne me fera rien ! Bon, finissons-en !

Il hurla quelque chose d'incompréhensible et sa forme lupine jaillit. Fourrure dorée, deux mètres cinquante ... Et neuf queues.

- Kyubi ... souffla Yahiko. Le gosse emploie les grands moyens.

- Non ... ça veut dire qu'il est à bout, souffla douloureusement Sasuke.

Le Loup leva la gueule et une sphère noire mêlée de bleue apparut. Elle alla se jeter contre Voldemort qui utilisa un Protego. Le Loup haletait, il était arrivé à ses limites. Il s'appuyait sur seulement trois pattes, mal au point. Oh, ses blessures guériraient mais pour l'instant, dans l'action, elles ne pouvaient pas le faire.

- Je ne me bats pas pour moi ...

La voix de Naruto résonnait sans qu'il ouvre la gueule. Il coula un regard vers Sasuke et tous purent lire l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ses yeux bleus, pas dorés. C'est l'humain qui parlait, pas le Loup.

- ... Je te tuerai pour le sauver ! Pour les sauver !

- Pitoyable, Loup, pitoyable !

Le Loup se jeta sur lui, tous crocs en dehors, sa fureur était telle qu'il le lacéra, le déchiqueta jusqu'à ce que de Voldemort, il ne reste qu'un corps atrocement mutilé. Haletant, le Loup recula mais son mauvais pressentiment lui broyait toujours les entrailles.

- Ne t'approche pas, mon amour.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Le Loup reprit forme humaine et approcha avec lenteur du tas de chair.

Il y eut une détonation, une lumière rouge.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et fut propulsé en arrière. Il tomba sur le dos, le corps parcourut de lacérations profondes et mortelles. Le sang gouttait tout autour de lui.

- Un informulé... Un dernier Sectumsempra informulé, s'étrangla Harry, activé en cas de la mort du sorcier.

Sasuke poussa un cri bestial et prit son Loup dans ses bras, la mort de Voldemort ayant annulé le champs de force. Naruto avait clos à moitié ses yeux bleus. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus à intervalles réguliers.

Il leva tendrement la main et toucha la joue pâle de Sasuke. Ce dernier, des larmes écarlates glissant sur son visage, pressa sa main.

- Eeh ... ça va aller, Sas'ke ...

Pourtant, en contraste avec ses paroles, sa voix faiblissait et il toussa violemment. Il se tourna sur le côté et cracha une quantité importante sang.

- Naru ... Mon ange ...

La voix de Sasuke se brisa.

- Si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider, ça serait sympa, ahana le blondinet, un filet rouge coulant au coin de sa bouche.

Les sorciers avaient entendu sa demande. Rogue, dont le Sectumsempra était la création, s'approcha.

- Vous ne pourrez rien faire, professeur, haleta Naruto. Ce n'est pas la magie blanche qui me guérira. Par contre ...

Les yeux bleus affrontèrent les prunelles sombres.

- Sasuke, si tu veux le sauver, souffla Nagato, ... Mords-le.

- Quoi ?

- Mords-le, je te dis. Son corps réclame votre lien ... S'il te plaît, rajouta Yahiko.

- Fais ce qu'il te demande, le pressa Nagato. C'est rare mais, parfois, une fois le lien rétabli, le Loup ou le Noctura est sauvé par l'autre. Cependant, c'est à double tranchant. S'il meurt, tu le suis, Sasuke ...

Le Noctura n'hésita pas une seule seconde, prêt à prendre le risque. Il repoussa la tête de Naruto sur le côté et plongea ses canines acérées dans le cou doré. Naruto se tordit violemment, hurlant. Après plusieurs minutes, Yahiko lâcha d'une voix glacée :

- Il n'y arrivera pas. Sasuke, arrête !

Mais le Noctura n'obéit pas. Il la sentait, cette minuscule pulsation de vie, et il faisait tout pour que le sang du Loup se gorge de sa propre puissance. Cela fonctionnait bien mais toute la vie glissait dans le corps de Naruto sans que cela ne le ranime pour autant.  
Ils y passaient tous les deux.

Les Loups et Nocturas regardèrent sans flancher la mort de leurs leaders. Deux ombres apparurent avant de se faire plus distinctes.  
Un blond aux yeux d'azur, sosie plus âgé de Naruto, et un magnifique brun aux yeux sombres et écarlates.

- Deidara-sama ... murmurèrent les Loups.  
- Itachi-sama, s'inclinèrent les Nocturas.

Harry leva ses yeux brouillés par les larmes sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Les frères respectifs de Naruto et de Sasuke. Ils s'approchèrent du couple et s'agenouillèrent près d'eux.

Sasuke trembla, épuisé, alors que Naruto le suppliait d'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Son dernier acte fut de reculer pour arrêter le lien entre lui et Sasuke. Trop tard.

- Je t'aime ... Je t'aime, souffla Sasuke.

- Sasuke ... Je t'aime tellement, pleura le Loup.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une dernière fois avant que leurs corps ne se détendent et qu'ils tombent tous deux à terre.

Morts.

Yahiko poussa un grognement, suivi des autres Loups. Les meneurs ainsi que le reste de la meute prit forme lupine et hurlèrent leur douleur.  
Chant élogieux, chant funèbre.

Les Nocturas, moins expressifs qu'eux, fermèrent les yeux, figés dans une souffrance muette.

Harry, dans les bras de Draco, tremblait.

Une dernière question subsistait pourtant.

- Je croyais que Naruto était mort, tué par la magie noire, il y a plusieurs heures, bégaya-t-il.

- Je pense que, à ton image, ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour le protéger. Leur protection a perduré et l'a sauvé la première fois, répondit doucement Draco.

Dumbledore s'avança alors, un air triste sur le visage. Quand Yahiko l'aperçut, ses yeux se firent furieux et il voulut lui sauter dessus :

- Vous ! Vous avez laissé deux enfants se sacrifier alors que vous auriez pu sceller la magie noire ! Enflure ! Ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans !

Nagato lui attrapa le bras et le ramena contre lui. Amèrement, le Loup posa la tête sur l'épaule de son cousin et ne bougea plus, anéanti.

- Il dit vrai. Sorciers ...

Deidara les surplomba tous du regard. Son aura de leader suprême des Loups flotta douloureusement sur eux, les forçant presque à s'incliner. Itachi s'approcha de Deidara, une tristesse effroyable flottant dans les lacs sombres de ses yeux.

- Vous allez payer. J'engage un procès contre vous, Dumbledore.

- NON ! hurla Harry. C'est ma faute s'ils sont morts ! Le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait rien pu faire !

Le regard bleu de Deidara, le noir d'Itachi et les deux violets concentriques des cousins se portèrent sur lui et il frissonna tant ils étaient impressionnants et terrifiants.

- Gamin, lâcha Deidara. Ferme la. Tu donnes mal à la tête à tous mes Loups à force d'hurler comme ça et ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Effectivement, trop sensibles et fatigués les Loups grimaçaient sous une migraine tenace. Les Nocturas s'approchèrent du couple et détachèrent les deux amants, les couchant côte à côte, main dans la main. On aurait pu croire qu'ils dormaient si les yeux bleus n'étaient pas si vides de vie et si la poitrine des amants se soulevait. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- Naruto n'aurait pas voulu cela, Deidara-sama, murmura Tenten, agenouillée près de Naruto.

- Sasuke non plus, Itachi-sama, souffla Neji, la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Deidara, je sais que tu es en colère, prononça doucement Nagato, qui semblait être le pacificateur du groupe.

- Je viens de perdre mon petit frère, Nagato. Le petit frère que ma mère m'a fait promettre de protéger quelques secondes avant d'expirer. Et tu crois que je suis en colère ? explosa Deidara.

Sa tristesse et sa rage se propagèrent aux Loups qui gémirent. Il n'était pas leur chef pour rien. Si la jeune génération était sous les ordres direct de Naruto, ils restaient sous la domination de Deidara.

- Où est Shisui ? demanda Itachi d'une voix maîtrisée.

- Il ne devrait pas tarder ... répondit Nagato.

Itachi se tourna vers Neji.

- Prends le commandement. Nous allons rentrer, allez nous attendre.

Il regarda les Loups.

- Venez avec nous.

Deidara acquiesça. Kiba arriva à leurs côtés et quand il vit le corps de son leader il détourna brusquement la tête.

- Kiba, aide Neji, s'il te plaît, fit Nagato.

Kiba hocha la tête.

- Les Loups et Nocturas le souhaitant peuvent rester ici.

Hinata effleura du bout des doigts le visage de Naruto et s'approcha de Blaise qui la serra contre lui. Elle fondit en larmes et il l'aida à rentrer dans le château. Kiba lança un regard désespéré à Seamus qui annonça :

- Je quitte Poudlard ... Mes parents ne m'en voudront pas. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Deidara-sama, puis-je vous suivre ?

Le frère de Naruto sentit le grand amour dans le cœur du jeune sorcier et sourit tristement :

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Kiba t'aidera à suivre.

Seamus sourit à son tour et attrapa la main de Kiba. Shikamaru s'approcha d'une Ino effondrée et titubante. Elle s'évanouit dans ses bras. Il la souleva et la cala avec tendresse contre lui.

- Princesse affligée ... souffla-t-il.

Tenten était celle qui avait qui avait le plus de mal à se remettre du choc. Roulée en boule, recroquevillée sur elle-même, clouée au sol en une supplication muette. Elle tremblait et quand Neji la souleva sous les genoux, elle étouffa ses gémissements dans son cou. Petit à petit, les Nocturas et Loups se mirent derrière les meneurs, à une centaine de mètres d'eux, sans un mot, dans un silence pesant. Ne restèrent bientôt plus qu'Itachi, Deidara, les cousins, Harry, Draco, Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Je ne comprends pas cet amour, ce lien entre vous, avait songé le directeur, pensif. C'est incroyable ... Tous les Loups connectés à deux personnes ... Je n'arrive pas à saisir votre douleur, ce vide ...

Les mots en trop. Déjà qu'il était persona non grata devant les Loups, il venait de poser LA question à ne pas poser.

- Vieux fou, siffla Itachi. Remettre en doute leur lien ...

Une aura dorée se propagea rapidement et toucha Dumbledore, ainsi que Harry et Draco. Et ils le sentirent ce vide. Cette douleur. Ce néant. Draco, par réflexe, attrapa vivement son petit ami et le pressa contre lui, espérant faire reculer cette sensation abyssale de solitude, de déchirure. Comme si vous étiez un puzzle et qu'il manquait une pièce. Juste une pièce vous empêchant de vous sentir bien. Vous êtes du verre pillé et vous ne serez jamais entier.. Jamais.

La torture dura juste dix secondes avant de cesser. Nagato avait mis sa main sur les yeux de Deidara, coupant l'effet de l'aura du meneur sur eux.

Dumbledore était secoué, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Evidemment, murmura Nagato en retirant sa main des yeux d'un Deidara effondré à côté du cadavre de son frère, la douleur, les sensation de vide s'atténuent mais ne disparaissent jamais. C'est le prix à payer pour vivre des centaines d'années ... Ceux qui ont trouvé leur âme sœur le ressente moins mais parfois ça revient ... Nous ne ressentons pas ça pour chaque disparition mais pour celles des meneurs, ceux qui sont le plus visés..

- Nagato, Yahiko ... rentrez à Konoha, il faut faire les préparatifs, ordonna Deidara d'une voix lasse.

Nagato murmura quelque chose à Yahiko et ils disparurent dans un claquement.

Itachi souleva Sasuke et Deidara, Naruto.

- Ironie, n'est-ce pas, Itachi ? Nos uniques petits frères ...

Deidara regarda Dumbledore et susurra, encore hors de lui :

- Vous savez, Sorciers, vous êtes pitoyables ...

- Je ne vous permets pas, commença le directeur.

- Je me permets tout seul, le coupa le frère aîné de Naruto. Je suis le Roi des Loups et vous n'êtes rien à côté de moi. Ne vous permettez pas la moindre familiarité avec les meneurs. Vous êtes pitoyables. Vous êtes des milliards et vous n'avez pas réussi à tuer un seul d'entre vous alors que deux cents Nocturas et Loups l'ont fait.

- Si nous nous sommes mêlés à cette guerre, c'était pour nous venger. Les parents de Naruto sont morts tués par des sorciers et les miens l'ont été à cause d'une erreur de la part de sorciers. Alors nous sommes devenus des Alliés pour vous mais nous espérions que vous nous connaissiez suffisamment votre magie (il cracha le dernier mot) pour que si un Loup soit touché il soit soigné. Mais non... Apparemment, c'était encore trop dur. Naruto l'a payé, suivi de Sasuke, poursuivit Itachi.

- Nous n'allons pas engagé un procès contre vous, comme l'ont dit Tenten et Neji ce n'est pas ce que nos petits frères auraient voulu. Cependant ...

L'atmosphère s'alourdit encore, si possible.

- Vous avez un mois pour récupérer tous les Mangemorts en déroute et nous les remettre. Pas un jour de plus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas exiger cela ! Ils doivent être jugés par un tribunal sorcier !

Dumbledore s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Des regards le vrillèrent et il fit un pas en arrière.

- Oh si nous pouvons, siffla Itachi. Et nous le faisons. Passés ce délai, nous rentrerons en guerre contre le monde Sorcier et vous devrez faire face à notre domination. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Vous ne ferez jamais le poids, nous sommes deux fois plus nombreux que vous et notre nombre de combattants est le triple du votre. Vous perdrez. Alors je vous conseille de faire ce que nous vous disons.

Le directeur n'eut plus le choix et baissa brièvement la tête, acceptant les conditions. Harry s'approcha des frères affligés et des deux corps qu'ils portaient. Il posa sa main sur la joue froide de Naruto et murmura :

- Je suis désolé, Naruto ... Puisse-tu me pardonner de là où tu es.

Il lui transmit une minuscule part de sa magie, comme une dernière bénédiction. Suivant son instinct et l'amitié qui l'avait lié au jeune Uchiha, Draco fit de même avec Sasuke.

Une lueur orangée s'éleva de Naruto et les deux sorciers sursautèrent avant de reculer. Un rayon rouge partit de Sasuke et s'unit à celui de Naruto. Une douce aura se diffusa et Deidara gémit quand il sentit la présence de son frère qui apaisait son âme meurtrie. Il était de nouveau entier... Il se tourna vers les Loups derrière eux qui souriaient mélancoliquement.

Itachi et les Nocturas sentirent eux aussi la présence de Sasuke, comme s'il était encore là. La sensation finit par s'atténuer, restant à peine perceptible, mais leur chagrin avait diminué.

Le cœur de Harry, lourd de culpabilité, s'allégea un peu. Il sourit.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_Un mois plus tard._

Le monde sorcier avait payé sa dette et remit tous les Mangemorts aux Loups et Nocturas qui les jugèrent eux-mêmes. La guerre, malgré ce qu'avaient dit les meneurs, aurait été inévitable, mais l'aura des deux Princes disparus les avait apaisés et il firent leur deuil sans s'en prendre aux Sorciers. Loups et Nocturas se retirèrent du monde sorcier et reprirent leur vie d'avant. On n'entendit plus parler d'eux et beaucoup les rangèrent à nouveau dans les légendes, allant jusqu'à nier leurs existences. Seuls quelques sorciers savaient la vérité, ils étaient là, l'année où Voldemort avait été détruit par le plus courageux des Loups.

Seamus finit ses études à Poudlard et Kiba l'attendit patiemment dans son monde. Hinata rejoignit les siens, suivie de Blaise. Plusieurs fois, Harry sortit en compagnie de Loups et Nocturas qui ne montraient que leur côté humain quand ils venaient du côté sorcier. La Nature faisant bien les choses, ceux qui s'étaient liés à des Nocturas et Loups vécurent aussi longtemps qu'eux.

Malheureusement, Harry et Draco moururent cinq ans après la défaite de Voldemort, touchés dans le dos par deux sorts lancés par des sorciers qui suivaient les idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans pour autant être déclarés Mangemorts. Alors que Harry chutait, il vit un regard d'azur, un sourire et n'eut pas peur. Là-haut, il y avait ses parents et Naruto... Draco s'accrocha à sa main et entraperçut deux yeux sombres qui se voulaient rassurants et confiants. Ils partirent tous deux en paix.

Des centaines d'années plus tard, les quatre mondes rentrèrent en guerre, leurs différences les scindant. Loups et Nocturas contre Sorciers et Moldus. Crocs et Nature contre Magie et armes de destruction massives toujours plus perfectionnées.

Les Loups menés par un jeune homme aux yeux semblables au ciel, les Nocturas commandés par son compagnon au regard ténébreux. A la tête des Sorciers se trouvait un homme aux prunelles vertes et à celle des nons-sorciers un groupe de Nés-Moldus conduits par un sorcier au regard d'acier.

L'histoire est un éternel recommencement. Mais celle-ci n'est pas celle de l'Alliance entre Sorciers, Nocturas et Loups, nous la laisserons donc de côté.

* * *

Fini ! Et ben ... c'était long, hein !

Un avis ?


End file.
